Passion of the Rose King
by Al-Tinnin Blu Ayz al-Abyad
Summary: a legend is about to be unfolded and two young men are about to see just how hard life is when you're magical and considered a threat, YxY
1. Prologue

_Yugi: Hey readers! Yugi here... sorry about not updating 'I'd Come for You', but I can't think of how to continue it.._

Yami: Don't worry about it Aibou I'm sure you'll think of something..

_ Yugi: *nods* you're right Mou-Hitori.. I will.._

Yami: anyway here's the newest story: Passion of the Rose King

_Yugi: yep..enjoy!_

* * *

_** Passion of the Rose King**_

~Prologue~

"Many have heard the legend of the Rose King, He is said to be the most beautiful among men and boys, though he is a rare being to be near, he is but a gentle soul. It is said that the rose king of this century is a young man no older than eighteen, with golden blonde bangs, that sway like golden thread in a mid-summer's breeze, a black mane so dark it is said to rival the plumage of a raven.

The black is then tipped in a rosy red until it fades to a royal purple at the base of his neck. His eyes are young and innocent, full of life and energy. But they are rare among men for the color matches the rarest of jewels; the Amethyst. The rose king is to be hidden among modern day men, and will only be revealed when the other half of his young soul appears.

His darker half is said to be dangerous yet gentle, compassionate yet stubborn with eyes as red as blood and a soul as dark and deadly as death itself. The legend also told of a prophecy: _**When two halves meet in present time, Darkness shall be declined; Memories of love erased but shall remember, for time will be incased.**_

In time the darker side of the rose king will grow to love his lighter counterpart and they will work as one to save the world from utter destruction, the twin kings of the Rose, shall then rule for all eternity over all man kind." An elderly gentleman sighed "Ironic that my grandson...is the Rose King.." he smiled and continued his work, wondering when the day will come that everything will become normal and all man kind would be free once again...

* * *

_Yugi: I know this is short, but I originally wrote this out, anyway R&R please bye_


	2. A Diamond Among Rubies

__

__

**Chapter One:**

_~A Diamond among Rubies~_

"Now are you sure you have everything, Yugi?" an elderly man asked his eighteen year old grandson. The young man nodded and smiled "yes grandpa, I have all the stuff that I need." The elder smiled back "Be careful Yugi, college is a very dangerous yet fun place to be." The boy nodded and waved as he walked out the door, of his game-shop home, "Bye gramps", as he watched his grandson walk toward the University he smiled 'have fun, Yugi' he thought. The boy in question was dressed in a pair of skin-tight, black leather trousers, a silk, crimson red, long-sleeved shirt, with a black vest over it, his feet adorned with studded black boots.

Around his neck was a golden choker with a beautiful red rose on it. The boy's grandfather had told him that the choker was around his neck when he was born. Though he never knew why, he smiled as he saw the school, his golden blonde bangs swaying in the breeze. The black part of his hair was graced back into ponytail, where the rose red tips were visible. His bright and beautiful amethyst eyes shined in the sunlight. He was five foot five, which was a bit short for his age, though he didn't care that he was different from most boys.

His grandfather had told him once, that he was what most people called a 'pretty boy' even though he was short, the young man was quite a fighter and was considered a 'looker' of course at the last school he was at, they teased him so bad for being short, that he fought to get the bullies to leave him alone. If one dared to become the boy's friend, then they would have someone who was a loyal and very compassionate friend, even though he knew how to fight, the young one wouldnt hurt a fly, because he was very gentle, he got teased a lot, at one point the boy considered being neutral, but it didn't last very long.

He glanced around and noticed some of the students of Domino University were staring at him, he sighed and walked on, making his way to the headmaster's office. Once there he smiled kindly to the headmaster, who was an aging gentleman; who just so happened to be friends with his grandfather, the headmaster smiled "hello Yugi", Yugi smiled "professor Alkemetiz...thank you so much for letting me come..", the professor smiled "it was no problem...besides you are very gifted..and I know the art professor will love your work.", Yugi blushed "thanks" the headmaster smiled "we also got your request and it has been granted that you get your own mini-apartment... that way none of the other students will bother you"

Yugi smiled and nodded, he took the key from the headmaster and nodded to him "thanks again", the man nodded and Yugi walked out "oh and Yugi... your classes won't start til tomorrow..so you can take today and tonight.. to fix your apartment and arrange it" Yugi smiled again and waved, walking toward the dorms. Once there Yugi unlocked the door and smiled "wow..I had no idea that they'd give me a fully fernished apartment..", Seto chuckled "only the best for my cousin..", Yugi 'eep'ed and turned "Setty!", he put his boxes down and hugged his taller cousin, Seto smiled "I guess you escaped out of jail, early huh?", Yugi laughed "you could say that", Yugi..with the help of Seto finished putting his things into his apartment.

"so you excited?" Seto asked as they sat down on Yugi's couch, Yugi nodded "yeah I'm really excited.. can't wait to start, though I really hope that I'm not scurtinized because I'm eighteen and got into college early", Seto nodded "and plus you have the advantage of Seto Kaiba being your cousin..", Yugi chuckled "yeah that's another thing.. I don't want to flaunt that about..I'm not like you..", Seto raised his hands "I know, Yugi.. your parents wanted you to live a normal life... and which in a way I am glad you got to..atleast you didn't turn out snobbish..", Yugi nodded and smiled "so Seto, how are your classes going?" Kaiba chuckled "well actually.. I just finished a test.. and saw you walking across campus...

so I decided to check on you." Yugi chuckled "how thoughtful of you Setty, anyways how's Mokuba?" Seto smiled back "energetic as always" Mokuba was Seto's younger brother by five years. "He'll be a sophmore at the end of this semiester." Yugi nodded "he's really getting up there rather quick, huh?" Seto nodded "yeah, anyway.. I need to head to bed.. I got three tests tomorrow..." Yugi chuckled "alright, you get some rest", Seto nodded and hugged Yugi "night, cousin", Yugi waved him off and then walked to his fridge and sighed, Seto had stocked it his shelves full with food, sweets and drinks. He shut the door of the fridge with a chuckle and headed to his room.

Once in his room, Yugi walked over to his walk in closet and looked around.. he had hung his clothes up earlier with Seto's help and got a bit of a laugh from his twenty year old cousin, because you see Yugi had a thing for leather... and had a lot of it... he told Seto he thought the stuff looked great on him.. and many agreed.. if anyone looked awesome in leather.. it was Yugi. He made a soft laugh as he shut off the light and changed to his PJs, knowing he'd have classes tomorrow. "I might want to rest up..." he said softly as he laid down, "oh wow... this bed..." he snuggled into it and about five minutes later, he was sound asleep.

As he slept Yugi was having a very interesting dream...

_

* * *

___

**_~Dream Sequence~_**

_He wondered down the hall of a darkened place, what looked to be a crystallized palace, his soft amethyst eyes looked about wondering where he was, he continued on... until a light appeared just a few feet from him.. as the light dimmed, he saw a small fairy.. hovering just above him_

**_"welcome Light of the Rose King.." _**_she said, **"we have been expecting you.." **she fluttered near his face, her silver wings glimmered.. she had soft pink hair with beautiful reddish yellow eyes, she was dressed in a pink dress, which had roses printed all over it, He blinked **"wait.. who's been waiting for me?" **the fairy smiled **"your other half of course.. the darkness of the rose king..." **he nodded and followed her as the palace slowly became brighter... he gasped when they entered the throne room, seeing twin thrones... the second throne had a person in it... though he was shrouded in darkness.. Yugi could still see the young man's gorgeous ruby red eyes... **"there you are my darling.." **he spoke..._

_Yugi shivered, the voice of the stranger was baritone and sounded velvety... **"Odiera please allow my husband by.. we have much to talk about.." **the fairy nodded and Yugi walked over.. he blinked as he saw the young man had huge black feathered wings..tipped in bright blood red.. **"sweet one.. is something wrong?" **Yugi shook his head and sat next to the stranger..the young man smiled kindly and leaned forward... just as their lips were to meet...Yugi heard a strange noise..._

* * *

_Yugi: well chap. 1 is now up... and chap 2 is on the way, Happy reading!_

Yami: my aibou does not own Yugioh, R and R, and comments are welcomed... btw Happy New Year Everyone!


	3. Seeing Double Sorta

_Yugi: I am sooo sorry for just now updating this story, I live with my parents now and they just got internet, but I hope this story will please the readers_

Yami: I'm sure it will aibou, afterall, they loved ' I'd Come for you'

_Yugi: yeah I agree, let this story begin_

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_/Yugi to Yami/ _= Mind-link

**_/Yami to Yugi/ _**= Mnd-link

__

**

* * *

**

__

**~Chapter 2: Seeing Double… Sorta~**

Yugi gasped as he ran down the hall, for he had over-slept by three minutes though he was still going to be on time. As he reached the doorway he froze slightly, catching his breathe; he reached the door seeing that the professor of his art class was already up and teaching. he sighed and opened the door "sorry I'm late, sir", the professor turned and smiled "no worries, Mr. Muto, you're not late", he nodded and then went to his chair, looking to the sketch he had been working on since yesterday. Sitting down he started the painting of Slifer the Sky Dragon, painting in the bright red, adding details with the flick of his brush.

About ten minutes into the class, the door opened and Yugi glanced up from his painting of Slifer, his eyes widened as he saw the young man walk in, He in Yugi's opinion, was an image of utter perfection, he had long golden blonde bangs with jet black spikes which were tipped in a deep scarlet, he had sharp features with very narrow crimson red eyes that were visible under soot-black eyelashes, his skin was a very nice caramel tan color. He was dressed in a black, sleeveless, muscle shirt, his tan arms were well-defined.

He was also wearing skin-tight, black leather trousers that hugged his legs perfectly, black boots with silver sruds adorned his feet and around his wrists were two identical solid gold bracelets, though Yugi noticed that the left bracelet had an amethyst rose, while the rigth had a red rose. The girl sitting next to him, sighed "Don't stare child, he doesn't like to be gawked at" Yugi blinked and looked away, though just as he turned his head he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the young man looked up and to his direction.

Suddenly Yugi blushed as the young man walked over, those gorgeous crimson red eyes were on Yugi's painting of Slifer. "Did you just do this?" Yugi's heart fluttered at the deep, baritone yet smooth as silk, voice "y-yeah" he said softly. The young man nodded "very impressive, not many can capture Slifer's details and reproduce them into a painting." Yugi blushed "thanks, I guess" the young man chuckled before walking away. The girl that had told him not to stare at the other, huffed "You're lucky, normally 'The Pharaoh' doesn't compliment on anyone's art."

Yugi turned to her "who is he?" another girl got up and smiled to him "that was Atem 'Yami' Aketsu or known famously as ' The Pharaoh' because he came from an Egyptian background" Yugi nodded and went back to finishing Slifer.

* * *

Meanwhile Atem leaned against a wall outside the art class. _' Gods, he is more beautiful than I had imagined' _he thought as he thought about his younger look-a-like _'and those eyes...' _he smiled to himself _'he truly is the legendary light of the Rose King' _Atem chuckled before heading back to his job of running arrands for the other teachers. he sighed as he continued thiinking about the other, _'he seems a bit, shy...though I did notice the choker that he wore, seems that we have more in common that the priests first prodicted...' _he smirked to himself as he headed down the hall, heading toward lunch.

Seto waved Yugi over, that afternoon "Hey, how was your first class?" Yugi srugged "it was alright, I got a bunch of glares from the other students becauseI ended up painting an image of Slifer" Kaiba nodded, Yugi then sat next to his cousin "Setty, do you know 'The Pharaoh'?" Seto blinked "not on a personal level but I have heard of his reputation of being the school's flirt" Yugi giggled "is he really?" Seto nodded "yeah, why do you want to know about him?" Yugi blushed "because he complimented on my painting of Slifer, and two girls in my class said I was lucky, cause not many people get even a glance"

Seto nodded "well from what I've seen he's a sweet guy, with great manners and not that big of an ego, even though his family is the second richest here in Japan", Yugi sat back drinking his 'Pepsi Max', nodding slightly as Seto continued "he's at least a year younger than me, so that would make him a year older than you, and from what I gathered he's quite the duelist and quite the puzzle master." Yugi chuckled lightly "in other words, he's going to be a rival?", Seto shrugged "I personally don't count him as a rival, but he is very goo at what he does, he's also a senior here and quite popular wih the ladies", Yugi rolled his eyes "do you think he has an interest?", Seto chuckled "I don't know what his preferance is, but my guess is he's Bisexual"

Yugi nodded "so I have a chance?" Seto shrugged and the two began eating lunch, hardly talking afterward.

* * *

_Yugi: sorry this is short, I've been writing these chapters out and I didn't notice that three pages of paper is just a few paragraphs on here, anyway chapter three is coming up._

Yami: great I really want to know how Atem knows about the Rose King legend

_Yugi: yep, that's next time on 'Passion of the Rose King' oh and Yami do the disclaim_

Yami: ^^ my Aibou don't own anythin' but this plot, lol

_Yugi: alright see ya!_


	4. The Lunch 'Date'

Yami: hey readers, Yami here, sorry this took so long, my aibou seemed to have fractored his wrist roping a cattle calf yesterday so I'm doing the updating on Passion of the Rose King.

**_Bakura: you honestly think they like this?_**

Yami: *growls* Tomb-robber... *smirks* do the disclaim... *laughs*

_**Bakura: Yugi does not own Yugioh, otherwise if he did, the Pharaoh would be a damn God...**_

Yami: *blinks* I believe he's referring to my Aibou's boyfriend's character Osiris...lol anyways enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The lunch 'date' _**

The next afternoon, Yugi and Seto went to the cafeteria to get lunch; course Yugi figured the place was huge but it had four double doors led outside to a whole bunch of tables and chairs, course it was raining so the cafeteria was packed. Yugi looked to Seto, then blinked as a young man who looked like a creepier version of Ryou came up to them. "Hey Priest, I was requested by his royal highness that you and the new kid join us for lunch, will you?" Kaiba sighed "tell his highness that I decline" he then looked to Yugi "what say you, Cousin?"

The young man blinked and Yugi blushed before he smiled "tell his majesty, that if he wishes to ask me out, than he should come ask me...himself." Seto smirked then a round of clapping was heard. Yugi blinked and looked toward the sound, as the 'king' himself emerged "well said young art prodige" he was dressed in a silk shirt that was scarlet in color, black trousers and black boots, he wore two studded belts around his waist and his wrists still bore the two golden bracelets. "Then since I am here, will you join me for lunch?"

Yugi blushed slightly "um..." he then nodded with a smile "alright" Atem smirked and nodded "shall we go off campus?" Yugi shrugged "doesn't matter to me", the two boys then headed outside where Atem's car sat, Yugi blinked "no way! a 1964 Ford mustang?", Atem blinked "sounds like you have an interest in old cars..", Yugi nodded and pointed to the car sitting infront of his apartment, it was actually a 1973 Ford Galaxy, that was midnight blue in color and had a black tribal pheonix painted on the hood.

"that's my ride" Atem gapped "where did you find this one?", Yugi chuckled lightly "in the dumpyard outside of town, she was in worse shape when I got her, but me and my uncle worked on her and now she's drivable." Atem nodded 'she's a beauty, so do you care where we go?", Yugi shrugged again "not really" the two then got into Atem's ford mustang and took off, Yugi looked out the window and sighed as they passed the Highschool, Atem blinked "you glad to escape?" Yugi nodded "yeah, I'm glad, but I miss my friends..." Atem blinked and then nodded driving down toward a small resturant/cafe.

Once at the cafe, they walked in and sat down, Atem resting his head on one of his hands, looking slightly bored, Yugi shifted "I really must ask this, but what name befalls such a uniquely beautiful angel such as yourself?" Yugi blinked and then blushed "it's Yugi, Yugi Muto" Atem nodded "such a beautiful name... and I'm assuming you already know mine?", Yugi nodded "Atem Aketsu...or famously known as 'The Pharaoh' ", Atem chuckled "I prefer to be called Yami, to those close to me... because Atem just sounds..." Yugi smirked "snobbish?", Atem laughed "definitely snobbish"

The two boys spent their lunch laughing and getting to know eachother, Yugi surprisingly finding that Atem was also interested in the Legend of the Rose King. "Now from what my grandpa told me, the Rose king is actually just two people, with bonded souls, what I'm confused on is how is that possible?", Atem smiled "well for one, the Rose king is two people, to be exact, two kings with the same title, one rose king is full of darkness and shadows and has a huge understanding of the realm of shadows where he was created from, the other rose king is pure light, an innocent soul that had not been tainted by the world he was born into..."

Yugi nodded, "ok but that still doesn't answer my question", Atem chuckled lightly "I wish I knew how to explain the whole extent of the Legend, I only know bits", Yugi nodded and they continued talking, once their lunch was finished the two headed back toward the car, Yugi blinked and then smiled, rolling down the window he waved to Joey. Joey blinked and smiled, waving back as the mustang came to a stop, Yugi got out and hugged his best friend. Atem smiled seeing that his lighter half actually had friends who cared for him, he got out of the car and walked toward Yugi.

Yugi smiled "Oh! Joey this is Atem Aketsu, he's a Junior at the college", Joey nodded "hiya", Atem nodded in greeting though he knew Yugi was being glared at, he glanced to the right and saw a young brunette female, dressed in all pink leather, her dark blue eyes narrowed and on Yugi "So...not only are you in college, ya found yerself a college man...eh? Yug?" Joey asked teasingly which caused Yugi to blush in the most darkest shade of red Atem had ever seen.

"Joey..come on, not fair", Joey smiled and noogied his buddy "it's cool", Yugi smiled and then looked to his other friends, Atem noticed that Yugi was ignoring the girl as she glared at him. After visiting with his friends Yugi said good-bye and headed back to the college with Atem. Once ther Atem looked to Yugi "Yugi, if I may ask, why did you ignore the only female in your group of friends?", Yugi blinked then looked down "that girl was Tea, Tea Gardner, she used to be my closest friend, until I came out of the closet and told my friends I was Gay." Atem blinked "what happened?" Yugi smiled as he thought back

_***Flash-Back***_

_Yugi sighed as he had gathered all his friends to his home, which at the time was with his grandfather in a Game-shop downtown. "Ok guys, I called you over here because I had something to tell you" Joey blinked "what's up man?", he sighed "well to put it plain and simple... remember when I told you I wasn't looking for a girlfriend?" his friends nodded "well there's a reason behind it, you see I actually have an interest in men." _

_*** End Flash-Back***_

"the first reaction was total silence then...all hell broke loose..."

_***Flash-Back continues* **_

_"WHAT? YOU'RE A FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL FREAK!" yelled Tea as she stood up, her hands balled into fists, her eyes narrowed at Yugi "you sicken me" and before Yugi could explain, she was out the door_

_***End second Flash-back* **_

"so basically only Tea disagreed on you're orientational choice?", Yugi nodded and Atem sighed "I see, I wonder what she'll think if you start dating me..", Yugi blinked "are you?", Atem nodded "that's if you wish to?" Yugi smiled and nodded "yes, Atem Aketsu, I will go out with you" Atem then chuckled and he leaned over, kissing Yugi gently on the forehead. "thank you", Yugi blinked "for what?", Atem chuckled "being the Light in the Dark", Yugi smiled and the two soon headed toward the Junior apartments and soon were in Atem's room "oh wow" Atem chuckled lightly and shut his door, as Yugi explored the room.

After a bit, Yugi came back and sat on the couch, Atem chuckled again and pulled Yugi into his lap and into a very passionate kiss, Yugi's eyes widened as he felt how soft and gentle Atem's lips were, and how gentle of a carress the other held as they made out. As the need for air soon arrived they broke the kiss and Atem smiled running his fingers lightly through Yugi's hair, before he nuzzled him and they both rested on the couch, soon falling into a soft sleep.

* * *

Yami: well that's that, once my Aibou is willing to type, I will tell him to work on Chap. 4, and also I wanted to let fans of this story know that my Aibou and I are both Tea/Anzu Bashers, and she will get a very good bashing in this story.

**_Bakura: Really? is she gunna die?_**

Yami: *makes an evil smirk* Maybe...

**_Bakura: Pharaoh... there is hope for you yet... *laughs* _**

Yami: *anime sweat-drop* anyways read and review please, until next time *waves* Adios


	5. His Passion of Music

_Yugi: Hey Readers! I am Back! ok this chap has a little bit more info on Atem and why he likes Yugi so much *winks*_

Yami: I'm glad to see you back on here, Aibou

_Yugi: awe! *hugs* TY Mou-Hitori-No-Boku! anyway this chap as Atem singing 1 of my fave Nickelback songs 'Gotta Be Somebody' _

Singing: Bold Italics

Thinking: Italics

* * *

_**~Chapter 4: His Passion for Music~**_

Atem quietly walked to the music room, during lunch, this was his greatest secret, everyone on campus knew Atem was an artist and a bit of a play-boy, but what they didn't know was that the young Egyptian could sing. He then walked over to the piano, sitting down he made a silent sigh of relief.

Soon music came from the piano as his slender, tan fingers danced over the keys, as 'Gotta be Somebody' came from his mouth, though he was considered an artist in his own right, he felt that Yugi was better than him. He smiled softly as he continued to play, unaware that Yugi was in the doorway, listening. As Atem played, he continued to sing,

**_This time I wonder what it feels like,_**

**_To find the one in this life_**

**_The one we all dream of_**

**_But dreams just aren't enough_**

**_So I'll be waiting for the real thing,_**

**_I'll know it by the feeling_**

**_The moment when we're meeting_**

**_Will play out like a scene_**

**_Straight off the silver screen,_**

**_So I'll be holdin' my breathe_**

**_Right up till the end_**

**_Until that moment when_**

**_I find the one that I'll spend forever with._**

**_Cause Nobody wants to be the last one there,_**

**_Everyone wants to feel that someone cares,_**

**_Someone to love with my life in their hands,_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._**

**_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, _**

**_Everyone wants to know they're not alone,_**

**_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._**

Atem blinked but continued to play, he wondered who was singing with him, a soft smile graced his lips as he heard the person singing '_I know it's a guy, but who is it?' _he then started singing again:

**_Tonight out on the street_**

**_Out in the moonlightand dammit this feels too right_**

**_it's just like Deja-vu,_**

**_Me standin' here with you,_**

**_So I'll be holdin' my breath _**

**_Could this be the end?_**

**_is it that moment when_**

**_I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with?_**

Yugi smiled and walked up to the piano, Once he was standing infront of Atem on the right side, he started singing again:

**_You can't give up_**

_(When you're lookin for)_

**_A diamond in the rough_**

_(because you never know)_

**_when it shows up,_**

_(Make sure you're holdin on)_

**_Cause it could be the one_**

**_The one you're waitin' on_**

**_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._**

**_Everyone wants to feel like_**

**_Someone cares, someone to love_**

**_with my life in their hands_**

**_there's gotta be somebody for me,_**

**_Nobody wants to go it on their own_**

**_Everyone wants to know they're not alone,_**

**_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,_**

**_there's gotta be somebody for me out there._**

**_Nobody wants to be the last one there_**

_(When you're lookin' for)_

**_Everyone wants to feel like someone cares_**

_(Because you never know)_

**_Somebody else feels the same somewhere_**

_(Make sure you're holdin' on)_

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._**

Atem glanced up and gapped seeing that the angelic voice he had heard was coming from Yugi's mouth. Yugi smiled "not only are you a very talented artist, you have the voice of an angel." Atem managed to blush "I guess now my secret will be out..." Yugi blinked "I won't say a word, I'm not like Tea...", Atem smiled softly and looked to Yugi "where did you learn to sing?", Yugi smiled "I've always had that talent, I just never really used it"

Atem nodded and began playing the piano for the fun of it, Yugi smiled "I know that one..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flute, which was made of pure shell, he then started playing the same notes as Atem, his fingers dancing over the holes of the flute, while Atem played the piano, their music began flowing and creating a beautiful sound. Once the song was finished, Atem chuckled "Yugi, have you ever wondered what it would be like to find your soul mate? the one you are destined for?"

Yugi sat down on one of the bean bag chairs, his blonde bangs swaying lightly over his large amethyst eyes "yeah, I have, for the longest of time... I've always wondered if I'd find the one man, who would love me for me, not for my looks, but for my personality and my quirks." Atem chuckled and moved to the floor "would you believe that there is someone who does love everything about you? even though he doesn't know that much about you?", Yugi blinked "oh? and who might that be?", a small blush formed under Atem's eyes as he said softly "me"

Yugi's eyes doubled in size as he barely caught what Atem had said and he blushed as well "you? but..how?" Atem made a shy smile which in Yugi's eyes made him look even more sexier than he already was. "you see Yugi, the reason why I know so much about the Rose King Legend is because I am descended from the original Dark Rose King, Pharaoh Atemu-ak-kamun" Yugi blinked "r-really?", Atem nodded

"I've been trying to figure out where the light of the king is... and so far I have not found him... until now... you see the Light rose king's name was Heba-anku-setmunra, and he was a younger version of his darker half..." Atem looked down "you see Yugi, I believe that you and I are the reincarnations of the original rose kings... and well I really wish I knew how to explain everything..", Yugi blinked "wait, hold on, are you saying that... my ancestor Heba..who was a small half Egyptian, half Japanese slave boy...ended it becoming the..."

Atem nodded "yes, the other half of the rose..." Atem then pulled out a locket that looked like a black rose, but half was missing, Yugi gasped and pulled out his white rose pendant, placing the two pieces together, they gapped as the locket became whole "we...are..." Atem looked lovingly to Yugi "meant to be..."

Unbeknownst to the two young men, they were being watched, as dark blue eyes narrowed from seeing what was happening.. a growl came from the shadows _As long as I am around...Atem Yami Aketsu... you shall not have what belongs to me..._ in the reflection of the eyes, was Yugi.. who was blushing madly _Yugi Hikari Muto is mine... and mine alone,_ a sway of a dark cloak shifted the shadows and the lone figure watching the boys soon vanished.

Atem blinked and shuttered, turning his head around "I got the feeling we were being watched..", Yugi tilted his head "were?", Atem nodded "yes...someone was watching us... and it seems we will be having a bit of trouble that will stir on the horizon if we are not careful...", Yugi gulped and sat back down "will they hurt us? whoever was watching us, I mean?", Atem shrugged "who knows, but if they try to hurt you...I won't be hesitant to use the powers that were bestowed upon me at birth." Yugi nodded "okay..Atem, I trust you"

Atem smiled "I'm glad you do, here it has only been three days and we're already close, the legend is more than people think it is..." Yugi nodded and looked to the door _whoever is after us...will regret messing with Atem...I know that for sure.._

* * *

_Yugi: and Done! Yay! I hope this gives a bit more incite on why Atem wants Yugi and more on the Rose King Legend_

Yami: my aibou does not own Yugioh, for if he did, Atem and Yugi would have never parted

_Yugi: yep! anyway hope this really caught the readers attention... and don't freak about the crazy evil presence... they will appear in due time... until then Adios my readers! R&R please!_

Yami: and if any of you want to Beta this story, please contact us.. we'd really like to know how we are doing! anyway laters! *waves*

_Yugi: oh! and to those of you who are formilar with FaceBook..I am on there as well, look me up the name is Yugi Hikari Rason, and if you have any questions about the story or would like to request a story, let me know, Ciao my readers!_


	6. Trouble on the Horizon

_Yugi: Heya Readers! sorry this took a while to load, my mom's comp. is fucked and well yeah, didn't get time to work on this, but here's the next chappie_

Yami: I hope this doesn't get too weird...

_Yugi: awe..Mou hitori...don't be scared... or Bakura will mock you.._

Yami: *glares at the image of Bakura* ASS.

_Yugi: anyway here's the next installment of 'Passion of the Rose King'_

Mindlink:** /Yugi to Atem/ **/Atem to Yugi/

'_thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**Trouble on the Horizon**

About a week later, Yugi and Atem were sitting under the Sakura tree, relaxing and enjoying each other's company, Yugi had his eyes closed, his blonde bangs swaying in the cool breeze, Atem smiled gently, running his fingers of his right hand through Yugi's soft black tresses.

He sighed as he sat there, wondering how he was going to explain to Yugi, about their magic and wings that would soon develop and appear, he didn't know exactly how to tell Yugi that they were a lot more special than just the reincarnations of the Rose Kings, _'as a matter of fact'_ Atem thought _'we are the rose kings, he just doesn't have his memories…_

_And neither do I, well not all of them anyway'_ he then sighed as he saw Seto Kaiba, approaching, the brunette was a total ass…and from Yugi told him, he was also his cousin, which he thought was quite, odd. Seto sighed "I wondered where Yugi has been the past three days...", Atem smirked "with me, your cousin and I are…oh how do I put this nicely, we're dating" Seto gapped as Yugi woke up "oh hey Setty...", Atem raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Seto spoke "Yugi are you and Atem really together?", Yugi blinked and then he blushed "um...yes"

Seto sighed and then nodded "ok, well at least I know you're safe, I may not like you Atem, but I know you'll protect him." Atem nodded and watched as the CEO left "I still can't believe he's your cousin", Yugi giggled "I can't either, really" Atem then nodded and sighed, relaxing back "so how is it that he's your cousin?", Yugi smiled "well, his biological mom is my mom's sister, well technicaly half sister, but still they were siblings.." Atem nodded and shivered "I just wish I knew why he despises me so much.."

Yugi turned his head and kissed Atem's cheek "well I think it's because you are popular and have his cousin for a boyfriend..", Atem chuckled lightly "and I wouldn't have it any other way, my _Habidi" _Yugi blinked "Habidi?", Atem nodded "it's Egyptian for Beloved", Yugi smiled and rested back "awe" the two then got up, heading back to class, as they parted ways though Atem shuttered, feeling the shadows shift in a weird way '_oh boy, not good...' _Atem looked about, noticing the shadows, shift and dance toward him, coiling lightly around his hands _'I know you have something to report, my friends... but it must wait' _

After that thought, the shadows seemed to dissapate and vanish, leaving Atem alone, the young man sighed and headed to class, feeling very uneasy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi sat in the back of the room, during his art lesson, working on a painting of Atem and himself, though he had painted Atem with large black wings, stretched out and flexed with dark purple flames coming off the tips of the primary feathers. _'this painting I know is odd, but for some reason, it feels right, seeing Atem with wings and looking quite evil..' _Yugi made a small chuckle '_though I doubt he's evil at all, he's just too oh what's the word? ooou sexy? handsome? oh! I know sweet, yeah that's the word I'm looking for' _he blushed and then continued working.

While Yugi painted his latest work, he didn't realize that a few of the students and the art teacher were watching him, their eyes wide as they saw just what true art, truely was. How with each and every stroke of his brush, Yugi brought the image to Life, the Art instructor gapped as it almost appeared that the flames on the elder's wings, seemed to flicker, like real flames. Yugi smiled as he rinsed his brush then dipped it lightly into the red paint, swirling in just a tad bit of black and adding it to the outline of Atem's hair, making shaded spots, as if it were 3D.

Once finished Yug smiled and then turned, he double blinked as he saw the teacher and students gapping at his masterpiece, he blushed madly "Seto told you I was good" he said softly, the art instructor nodded "that he did, but I didn't think you were this good, the Black winged Angel looks exactly like Mr. Sennen, where as the white winged angel, resembles you, correct?", Yugi nodded "yeah, for some reason I couldn't get that image out of my head, so I decided to paint it, to see how it would really come to life."

the Art teacher nodded and marveled at the piece, this was truly the work of a master, he himself coul never master shading ad fore-shadowing as young Yugi had, '_he has a gift, no doubt about it, a pure gift'_ he thought to himelf as the bell buzzed and the class was dismissed. Yugi smiled as he placed the piece in his art locker, along with several other works, such as Slifer, a few paintings of Atem, some of his friends and more of the Egyptian gods, though Yugi had been there relatively a week or so, his locker showed he had the skill of a true painter.

* * *

As break rolled around, Yugi met up with Atem and told him of what had happened, which caused the elder to chuckle and nod "I knewyou had a very special gift in Art, Yugi, especially when I saw how detailed you painted Slifer the Sky Dragon, thestrongest of the three Egyptian god monsters." Yugi blushed and nodded, leaning against Atem, Atem sighed "Yugi, we need to talk.. and this is important", Yugi blinked "what?", Atem looked down to him "there is more to you and I then you realize, my hikari, we are more than just mere, young men...", Yugi tilted his head "what are you saying, Atem?"

Suddenly Atem stared into Yugi's eyes /I'm saying...you and I are not truly human/, Yugi's eyes widened and he looked at him "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" he practically yelled, Atem chuckled /we have a sort of mental connection, being that we are...magical/, Yugi tilted his head "can I do that?", Atem nodded "well of course, just concentrate on me... and me alone **/like this?/** Atem laughed /exactly, now whenever we are apart we can contact eachother, through this mindlink/, Yugi nodded **/awesome, I this, hey I hear an echo/ **Atem chuckled mentally /that's a small side affect...it will wear off in time./

Yugi nodded and the two sat during break talking within the mindlink, unaware that a certain bitchy female was watching from the other side of the gates '_it's not fair! how come Yugi gets a hot and sexy and very very rich college guy when he's only fifteen!' _course Tea knew that was wrong Yugi wasn't fifteen, he in fact was jut two years younger than Kaiba and a year younger than Atem, and Atem was twenty-one, thus making Yugi near twenty. Tea growled as she watched the two snuggle and relax, she ha hated Yug because he was so smart, and so friendly, and never held a grudge against ay who would do him wrong.

Seto chuckled then blinked as he saw Tea watching, he rolled his eyes '_she'll never learn, Yugi is far more better a person than she'll ever be..I just hope she dosn't try to ruin this relationship that has taken five thousand years in he making.' _he thought as he walked back toward the headmaster's office, deciding to have a chat with him, about Yugi and Atem. After break ended Yugi and Atem headed toward he dorms, only to be stopped by Seto. Yugi blinked "hey cous, what's going on?"

Seto smirked "I thought I'd make this easier for you two" he then handed Yugi a slip, Yugi gasped "you got us a private dorm? for just us?", Atem gapped Seto Kaiba really cared about his family, Seto nodded "yes, being that you two are a couple, I had a chat with the headmaster, and he said as long as your nightly activites, which I'm sure will start soon, don't interfere with your schooling, you can live together.", Yugi squealed and hugged his cousin "oh Setty thank you, thank you!" Seto nodded and hugged back "don't mention it"

Atem nodded and thanked Seto before they went to their new apartment, looking around "oh wow!" **_/_Ate, it even has an art gallery!/ **Atem then joined him "ooou nice..." he then blinked "Ate?", Yugi blushed and nodded "well you call me Hikari.. and Aibou..so..", Atem chuckled /it's fine, I find it rather cute actually../ Yugi snickered and the two soon settled in, un aware that the magical binds that held their powers would soon shatter and they would no longer be able to live among men.

* * *

_Yugi: Oh Boy! cliffy! lol anyway the next chappie is under way, I really hope you all are enjoying this_

Yami: I'm sure they are aibou, anyway R&R please and if you have any questons, just PM us

_Yugi: until next time, Laterz!_


	7. The Discovery

_Yugi: hi readers...sorry if this has taken so long to work on, I just found out that my B.F. Osiris has decided to end it wth me, course what happened was my fault, but I really wish he'd reconsider_

Yami: don't be sad Aibou, I'm sure, Si will come around, besides he doesn't know what he's lost...

_Yugi: thanks Yami! *huggles his dark* now I feel better_

Yami: anytime Yugi ^^

_Yugi: anyway this is the next chapter, and there's a huge fight in this one between Atem and Kaiba..lol not sayin' anymore_

Yami: anyway on with the story! oh and my hikari doesn't own Yugioh, if he did then Jaden and Yusei would have never came into existance..lol

_**/Yugi to Atem/ **/Atem to Yugi/_

* * *

_**~Chapter Six~**_

The discovery

A month after Yugi and Atem moved in with eachother, Yugi had been having this strange itching sensation on his back, though he would never complain to Atem about it, he was normally seen scratching his back against a door frame now and again. Which was where he was at the moment, rubbing his right shoulder on the door frame, making a hissing sound as he felt something burn** /damn...this hurts.../ **Atem blinked as he heard Yugi's voice on the other side of their shared link /_what does, my habidi?/,_ Yugi straightened up as he realized he had left their link open_ **/oh um...well lately my back has been itching like crazy and I don't know what's causing the itching../ **_Atem blinked and then it hit him _/Yugi you may not believe this... _

_but your wings are developing../ _Yugi blinked and raised an eyebrow as he stood up **_/Wings? what the fuck? Are you serious?/ _**Atem made a soft chuckle and nodded _/yes I am serious, I told you there was more to us then we realized.../ _Yugi gapped at his boyfriend's words _**/so we both have wings?/ **_Atem nodded and got up _/yes but being that you are the hikari, yours will come in a lot faster than mine/ _he then excused himself from class and went to find Yugi. who by now was fighting the urge not to scream in pain

Atem soon found his little one and gently took him, back to their apartment, slipping Yugi's shirt off he shivered at the sight of two large red and white bumps trying to come through Yugi's skin, he then gently took his pocket knife and slowly cut the skin, adding water to gently wash away the blood, Yugi in the meantime had passed out due to the pain and was unaware of what Atem was doing. Atem sighed as he gently pulled Yugi's wings out from the skin on Yugi's back. once the wings were free, Atem cleaned them, washing away the blood, once they were clean, Atem smiled "white wings with amethyst tips, beautiful"

About an hour later Yugi woke up, rubbing his eyes, he looked around and discovered he was in their apartment, he also noticed he was shirtless, blinking he looked to the mirror in their room and gasped, coming off his shoulder blades, ever so slightly were two perfectly white feathered wings, he ran a hand over his left wing feeling the soft feathers beneath his fingers "wow..." Atem smiled as he came in "that was my same response", Yugi blinked and then blushed "so we have wings?" Atem nodded and sat on the bed "yeah, it's a part of the magic that is infused within us"

Yugi then looked to him "when will yours come out?", Atem smiled and shivered a bit "in about a week or so I believe, but now..we have a slight problem, we can't hide them, so we have to figure out a way to continue our studies without being discovered.", Yugi nodded "I'm sure we'll think of something, Ate, it will just take some pretty creative enginuity.." he giggled, and Atem nodded, Yugi then got up "and let me guess, you want me to wait till yours come out, so we can practice, flying together?", Atem nodded and got up "that would be greatly apperciated, aibou", Yugi nodded an hugged his lover, before he laid back down and dozed off.

Atem smiled as he held his lover, his back already starting to itch, /_I know my wings will come in quicker than a week, thus I need to come up with something..or we will be in huge trouble/ _he thought to himself as he held Yugi, his right hand running through Yugi's hair /_oh my precious angel... once the world discovers what we are...we may never see our families again.../ _sleep soon took over Atem, as his wings slowly came through his skin, unlike Yugi's though, his wings were made of shadows, thus he felt no pain. as he slept he felt their magic double in strength and he knew, that he and Yugi would never be accepted for what they were..until the end of time...itself.

* * *

The next morning Yugi sat up, seeing he was alone in bed, he blinked looking around **_/Ate, where are you?/ _**Yugi blinked as he heard _/I'm in the kitchen my love/ _he nodded and got out of bed, heading into the kitchen, he froze, seeing large black wings coming from his lover's shoulders "they came quicker than expected.." he heard Atem say as he walked closer "their pretty.." he stated, Atem nodded "and being that I am the shadow of you... I did not feel the pain as they appeared." Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around his lover "we'll be ok, won't we?", Atem sighed "if we are not discovered..then yes... if we are...well.."

Yugi nodded "let's not think that far ahead... right now, why don't we focus on finding a way to attend our classes without anyone seeing our wings?", Atem nodded and they at at the table, discussing a few ideas, "I have already informed the headmaster that we have become sick, Seto will be coming by shortly... and I believe we must explain, why we have wings." Yugi nodded and went into the living room " wonder how my cousin will react to me having huge white wings.." suddenly the door opened and Seto glared at Atem "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN!"

Yugi sighed "I figured he'd blow it out of context", he then stood up and whacked Seto across the back of his head "calm down, I'm fine" Seto stopped yelling and blinked looking at Yugi, who sighed " this was supposed to happen, Seto, I've always known I was special... Atem just added the icing to the already cooked cake", Atem nodded but Seto would not have it, he walked toward Atem and was about to punch him, when Atem ducked and kicked the CEO in the stomach, hard "he said he was fine" Seto groaned and then he got up, the two starting to fight, until Yugi growled, using his new found powers, he seperated Atem and Seto, trapping them both in large white bubbles, "Now either you two calm down and act like Men...Or I'll treat you like...

the children you are representing", Atem nodded and sighed "sorry beloved I did go too far..", Seto huffed and then calmed down, Yugi nodded "now both of you apologize to eachother.." the bubbles soon popped and the CEO and Yugi's boyfriend said sorry to eachother. Yugi then nodded and the three of them sat on the couch discussing their options on what to do, and how to avoid unwanted trouble. As the noon bell went off Seto left the boys' apartment, walking down the hall, he noticed Tea, watching him, her eyes narrowed, he rolled his eyes as he continued walking, of course hanks to Yugi's magic he could now communicate with the two winged boys.

/_head's up Yugi, Tea is spying your room/ _Yugi nodded and relayed the message to Atem /**_Thanks Seto, see you later/ _**Seto nodded and went on, wondering how much trouble the little slut would cause for Yugi and Atem.

* * *

_Yugi: well I guess this is a cliffy, I'll continue this soon, oh and those of you who rad 'I'd Come for You' I am sorry to say it will be discontinued, due to the fact I can not finish it, sorry.._

Yami: don't worry 'm sure they'll understand

_Yugi: I knowe they will, anyway R&R and I'll see you all next time_

Yami: laterz!


	8. Taking our first Flight

_Yugi: Hey readers... sorry for the slow update, life's been hell *sighs* anyway here's the next chap. _

/_Atem to Yugi/ _**/Yugi to Atem/ **

"Speaking"

_'personal thoughts' _

* * *

_**~Chapter 7~**_

_**Taking our first flight**_

It had been a few weeks since Yugi and Atem's wings first appeared, Ironically Yugi's magic had tripled and now he had found a way to hide both his and Atem's wings, returning to class as if everything was normal, though now, thanks to his magic, Yugi had developed a great sense of confidence, though Atem appeared normal, those who knew him well noticed that he had gained a more colder attitude, especially toward the girls who tried to flirt with him. Atem sighed as he headed toward class, thankful that Yugi had discovered a way to cover their wings, though thanks to being changed, he could now hear the shadows speaking to him, telling him of events around campus. He also noticed a few other changes in himself, like for example, his vision had greatly improved and he no longer needed his glasses, which he was thankful for.

Not only that he could see which students would be accepting of him and Yugi and see those who would be fearful. '_sadly that is about ninety percent of this school's population, and I have no idea how Yugi would take to that information.' _he sighed again and reached the place he was going, a small garden just outside campus borders, though the garden was beautiful Atem had came here for another reason, he was meeting Yugi. Atem had told his younger counterpart to meet him here, because the cliff was nice and high, they both decided to take to the skies, today.

Once on the cliff he saw Yugi sitting at the edge, the sunlight bouncing of his gorgeous white feathers, making them shine like diamonds, he noticed how calm his hikari was, the sight made him relax, knowing Yugi always seemed rather calm, no matter what the situation. "Beautiful isn't it, Mou-hitori?" came Yugi's voice, which sort of shocked Atem out of his stupor "y-yeah it is... sorry I was..", "spaced out..I know I can sense it.." Yugi then glanced back to his lover, patting the ground beside him "have a seat, enjoy this with me", Atem nodded and walked over, sitting on the ground, his large black wings opening and their feathers gracing Yugi's lightly "you have something bothering you...Yugi?"

Yugi nodded "yeah, Tea...came up to me today, she um..threatened me, I told her I wasn't scared of her and then she threatened to tell the school about..what we are...if you don't date her." Atem shook his head "really? she honestly thinks a threat like that will coerce me into dating her? she's what?" Yugi looked at his lover "um...eighteen..", Atem shook his head again "I'm twenty one, does she honestly believe that I will go out with her in fear of my secret..no, now come... we got some practice to do", he and Yugi both stood up, their wings spreading **_/__are you sure about this?/ _**Yugi asked in Atem's mind "not in the least" he said jumping up and then diving down, Yugi gasped but then gaped as Atem came swooping up, his wings carrying him, higher.

Atem then turned and looked down to Yugi "Come Aibou! the sky is the limit, Literally!", Yugi gulped and then nodded before he did exactly what Atem did, coming up beside his lover "wow..that's a rush!" Atem nodded in agreement and they both began flying around, loving that they could be alone without people watching them. As they flew, they danced and twirled among the clouds, landing on a thick cloud, they both gazed at the full moon /_absolutely breath-taking../ _Yugi looked to him **_/What?/ _**Atem smiled lovingly to Yugi _/the way the moonlight hits your skin and wings...it's just... amazing/ _

Yugi blushed a deep red, smiling to his lover "Ate...", Atem smiled and pushed Yugi closer to him "shh..hikari..." he said and slowly leaned in, Yugi smiled and leaned up slightly, kissing his lover deeply, the two shared the moment for a bit longer and then smiled as they heard the bell for curfew, they nodded to each-other in a silent agreement and soon dove down, flying gracefully back to their apartment, though they were unaware that a certain female, was taking photos of them, using a camera specifically made for night-vision photography. Tea smirked '_so Atem and Yugi are both freaks... I mean really wings?' _Tea thought to herself as she walked off campus, she was going to have Atem, weather he was a freak or not, he was hot.

* * *

the next morning, Yugi yawned then blinked hearing someone banging on there door, he opened it, seeing Seto "what's the matter?" he asked, Seto set the newspaper on the table "someone saw you two, last night" Yugi looked at the image, his eyes widening "oh my god!", Atem came down hearing Yugi shout "Hikari what's wrong?", Yugi looked to Atem, his eyes widened "s-someone saw us..." Atem gazed down to the image and he cursed in Egyptian, he then sighed "we need to leave... before we're discovered...", Seto looked to them, "where will you go?", Atem looked to Yugi's cousin, "I have a house outside of Tokyo, I know Yugi doesn't want to be far from his grandfather..so, we will be at this address.." he wrote it down and handed it to Seto.

Seto nodded, pocketing the piece of paper, "I'll inform the headmaster that you both had urgent family matters to attend..and will not be returning..", Yugi nodded and he ran upstairs, packing their belongings with his magic. about six hours later, they had landed on a lawn of a gorgeous beach-front home, with a white picket fence and everything, "wow...Ate' this place.." Atem smiled "is where I was raised...though I'm from Egypt, originally my parents raised me here and then I transferred to Domino University after my mother passed when I was eighteen." Yugi nodded sadly "I'm sorry", Atem shook his head "it's fine, what about you..."

Yugi sat down on the couch once they were inside, "both my parents died in a fire, my mother's corpse protected my body, from the flames, and I was found..about an hour later...crying" Atem sat beside him "how old?", Yugi smiled softly "I was about four I think, maybe younger, I really don't remember much of that night.", Atem nodded and wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him in a loving manner. "well I promise you, my beloved Hikari, I will never leave you.", Yugi nodded and kissed Atem's cheek lightly "I promise the same, nothing will separate us...ever again.." Atem blinked and looked to Yugi

"wait does that mean?", Yugi smiled "I remember very little, but it is slowly coming back", Atem smiled and nuzzled Yugi, lovingly "that is great news..." Yugi nodded and then he yawned softly, Atem then smiled and decided to carry Yugi up to bed, laying his hikari down for a nap. While Yugi was sleeping, Atem sat on the couch, thinking quietly to himself, wondering how long they would be safe here...About four hours later, Yugi woke up and came downstairs, seeing Atem sleeping peacefully on the couch, one of his black wings was curled over his body like a blanket, Yugi smiled and reached his hand out, gently running his fingers over his lover's wing, noticing that the feathers would evaporate with his touch /_as I said, I am the shadow of you.../ _

Yugi blinked and looked to Atem's face, gazing into gorgeous ruby orbs, that shimmered with love and devotion **_/but..you are older than me... how are you the shadow?/ _**Atem's wing moved and he smiled "because, you were the first, you are the light, and the shadow cannot exist without the light, and the light.." Yugi smiled "can not be covered if the shadow is not there to protect it." Atem nodded and Yugi sat on Atem's lap, nuzzling him, lovingly...

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto had sighed, having to avoid, Tea...all day, the brunette having been trying to question him all day on the where-abouts of his cousin and his hot lover, Seto made a face, he knew Tea had grown to like Atem, but this was a bit too much. Seto sighed and looked to his watch, he was going to meet Atem to give their work, knowing the young Egyptian would land shortly. "Seto" Seto blinked and turned to the shadows in the alleyway, a pair of crimson rubies stared directly at him, "what's with?", Atem smirked "cover, just in case" a shadowy hand then reached for the bag of papers " I will tell Yugi, you said hello", Seto nodded and watched as the shadows took skyward, then completely vanish.

Seto watched and then sighed "as long as I'm around, that girl will never get Yugi or Atem", he then headed toward his limo and sat down "to the mansion, Roland", Roland nodded "yes, Mr. Kaiba" the limo then took off, as it sped away, Tea came from the other alley, having seen the whole ordeal '_so Seto Kaiba is going to stop me from getting Atem... seems I may need help in this, after all..' _

* * *

_Yugi: ooou cliffy, lol, anyway, will update soon, later readers!_

Yami: R&R please and let us know how the story is so far, laterz


	9. Fight for Survival

_Yugi: hey readers! I am back into the groove of writing again, sorry I took so long.._

Yami: not your fault Hikari, you have a life too.

_Yugi: yeah I do, anyway here's the next chap._

/_Atem to Yugi_/ **_/Yugi to Atem/ _**= Mind-Link

'_personal thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**"Speaking in Egyptian" **(for Atem only)

* * *

**_~Chapter 8~_**

**Fight for Survival**

Yugi sighed as he walked down the stairs, having finished getting unpacked, having been living at Atem's home in Tokyo for about a month now, so far Atem had yet to inform him on weather they were in the clear. Atem smiled as he back winged and landed, walking inside "Yugi?", Yugi looked up "oh hey..", Atem noticed something was bothering his usual optimistic hikari. "Yugi are you alright?", Yugi looked to his beloved " I'm just worried that we will be discovered and hunted", Atem nodded "so far we are safe, though I got this feeling the other day that Tea has been watching us." Yugi sighed "she is still pursuing after you, even after discovering that you have wings?"

Atem nodded and sat down on the couch "why must girls like me, so?", Yugi giggled and sat on his lover's lap, "because of your dashing good looks and sexy, flirty personality", Atem blinked and then blushed madly "Yugi.." he made a small whine, causing Yugi to giggle and lean in, nuzzling his cheek "your welcome", Atem sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "gods, I love you", Yugi smiled "and I you, Mou-Hitori-No-Boku" Atem chuckled and then blinked as the shadows around their home began to react, "Something's wrong, the shadows are going haywire"

Yugi got up and so did Atem, who looked to the shadowy figure forming in their living room, **"My Pharaoh...you must leave at once, the girl with blue eyes has tapped into a forbidden power and is coming for you..." **Atem's eyes narrowed and he looked to Yugi "we need to leave now...", Yugi nodded "our things?", Atem shook his head "we don't have time", the two young men soon ran out the back and took to the sky, their wings flapping fast, Yugi glanced to his lover _**/what did the shadow creature tell you?/ **_Atem looked to Yugi _/Tea has managed to tap into some unknown power and is now after me, Yugi we may need to fight..her../ _

Yugi sighed and nodded before coasting next to Atem, **_/what-ever's necessary, __I guess/ _**Atem smiled gently and gently squeezed Yugi's hand /_she chose this path of destruction, not you/ _Yugi nodded as they flew on, the rest of the way in silence, he didn't ask his dark where they were going, he just hoped the place was somewhere safe and far away from Tea and whatever the unknown power she had gained was. Suddenly just as they were crossing over a ravine, a loud roar/screech was heard, Yugi and Atem both stopped and turned around, their eyes growing wider.

**/Oh Holy crap../ **was all Atem heard from Yugi as they say a huge sea serpent with large wings flying toward them at a very fast speed, once the monster got close enough, it literally towered over the two winged men. "Ate' what?", Atem shook his head then glanced to the beast's forehead, "no...it can't be.." he whispered, Atem knew what the green symbol on the serpent meant, "The Seal of Oricahclos..." he whispered. Yugi blinked and looked to his lover "is that bad?", Atem nodded "that monstrous serpent is Leviathan... a divine beast that once ruled over Atlantis."

Yugi gulped and Leviathan made a deep, dark chuckle "_So we meet again_ _Pharaoh Atemu.."_ Atem growled and stood his ground, though technically they were several thousand feet in the air, Yugi hovering next to him, Leviathan chuckled again and roared, sending a blast toward them, Atem yelled and both he and Yugi flew out of the way, Leviathan snarled_ "hold still!" _Atem moved and he held up his right hand "not a chance!" his hand then began to glow, and a sword of black flames appeared.

_/Yugi, you need to summon a weapon... just concentrate your energy.../ _Yugi nodded and raised both his hands, suddenly a huge golden bow appeared, with a glowing white arrow, he smirked as he pulled the string back, Atem nodded and then flew forward, with the speed of a Cheetah and the grace of a Gazelle, he slashed Leviathan across the neck, dark purple blood spewed from the wound, as Leviathan roared, his tail coming around and wrapping around Atem, who yelled in surprise. Yugi gasped and then aimed his arrow, firing it with a skill he never knew he had, he watched as the arrow flew true and struck the glowing mark on Leviathan's head.

Leviathan let out a screech, and struggled to regain its focus, Atem, seeing the opening, managed to wiggle free and sprung from the sea serpent's grasp, he flew with great speed and aimed his glowing sword at Leviathan's neck, watching as the flames went through the beast's previous wound and made it larger, he backed up and watched as the mark spread and soon Leviathan's head detached from its body, a murderous scream was heard as Leviathan's body exploded as well as its head.

* * *

Yugi sighed as they had landed in Egypt about an hour after the fight, his wings ached and he was tired, Atem came in and gently wrapped his arms around his young lover. "are you alright?" Yugi nodded "I guess so, could have been worse", Atem nodded "yes it could have, but I doubt that is the last time we will see Leviathan...", Yugi blinked "what?", Atem nodded "he fell to easily, the last we fought, it took all of my magical strength to bring him down, this time..however he fell with just a minor power strike..."

Yugi blinked "well weren't you alone last time?". Atem blinked and then nodded "yes..", Yugi smiled "the reason why it seemed so easy was because you had me, with you"Atem nodded "I did, didn't I? you must have given me an extra boost of power.", Atemu then leaned in and kissed Yugi, lightly /_I love you...Yugi/ _Yugi kissed him back and nuzzled him _**/and I love you too, Atem/ **_Atem smiled and gently wrapped his arms around his beloved Hikari, "I am so glad I found you..", Yugi cooed softly and nuzzled his face into Atem's chest, "that makes two of us" Atem smiled and carried his Hikari up to their bedroom, walking in he shut the door and walked over to the bed, gently laying Yugi and himself down upon it "Yugi..I want to ask you something..."

Yugi blinked and watched as Atem reached for a small black box on his dresser, "we've been together for almost what a year now?", Yugi nodded, a blush slowly starting to form, "what I want to know is..." Atemu opened the box and Yugi gasped, inside was a beautiful diamond ring, the band was solid gold with little vines of silver going all over it, the diamond, very very huge... and on either side of the white gem were two hearts, the left was a beautiful ruby, the right was an equally beautiful Amethyst.. "now I am only going to ask this once..." Yugi's eyes widened as he sat up and Atem got down on the floor on one knee..

"Yugi Hikari Muto... my light, my love..will you make me the happiest man in the world..by becoming my husband?" Yugi's eyes went wide as saucers and he squealed "OH MY GOD, YES! ATEM I WILL!" at that moment Yugi tackled Atem and kissed him, passionately, breaking the kiss because of lack of air...Atem smiled and placed the ring on Yugi's finger "perfect..", Yugi smiled gently and nuzzled his now new Fiancee, unaware that a storm was brewing... a storm so powerful..that it could seperate him and his beloved...forever...

* * *

_Yugi: a proposal and a cliffy...wow_

Yami: this is gettin' good...

_Yugi: sorry if it's short, R&R later peeps_


	10. Planning

_Yugi: hey readers, Happy Early New Year's, anyway this chap is basically Yugi planning his and Atem's wedding and maybe a bit of action...  
_

Yami: awesome! I'm excited

_Yugi: *chuckles* easy there Mou-hitori, anyway, enjoy_

Yami: my Hikari don't own anything, except for this story!

_Yugi: lol_

* * *

_**~Chapter 9~ **_

**Planning**

Yugi smiled as he gazed to the ring on his finger, watching as the diamond flashed in the lighting, he was in pure bliss at the moment, having just calmed down from being proposed to, he sighed slightly, knowing Atemu had decided to fly out to see Seto, and give an update, he also wanted to learn if Tea was still at large. He smiled and went to the kitchen, walking to the fridge, he opened the door and pulled out a can of mountain dew, popping it open he took a swig and sighed, closing the door he went back to the living room, his white wings flexed slightly as he hummed, looking at all the bridal magazines on the table.

"I really don't want a big, fancy wedding.. heck I wouldn't care if we were married in front of a judge.. Atemu makes me happy either way" he said as he sat down, looking at all the cake designs, he then tapped his fingers on the can "hmm..I've known Atemu for a year now...but that would make our wedding cake at least two tiers... maybe I should go three?" he sat back "three tiers..with maybe red and violet roses around each tier.." he then stopped as he heard someone land upstairs, a giggle escaped as he felt the familiar presence of his lover /_**welcome home, dear/**_Atemu smiled and came downstairs "hello Yugi"

Yugi smiled as he got up and hugged his beloved before he sat back down with him "so...what do you think.. of a somewhat small wedding?", Atemu tilted his head, his golden bangs on his left side, swaying over his left eye for a moment, "hmm... it wouldn't matter to me..beloved, this is our day..plan it however you wish to", Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek "thank you, but I still want your input, after-all it is 'our' day... not just mine", Atemu chuckled lightly "touche, my dear" he then looked at the cake designs, "sweetheart, why don't you design...our cake?", Yugi blinked "me? but..." he then thought about it "I could do it.. but I have never cooked a cake before.." Atemu smiled to him lovingly "then I shall take the design to a professional..the next time I go out".

Yugi smiled and hugged his lover "alright, thank you" he then leaned in and kissed him, closing his eyes as he felt the spark go between them, Atemu kissed back, holding his small companion, wishing they could go a step farther, but he knew Yugi was afraid..due to never having had a true relationship before he met Atemu. once the need for air became to great, they broke and snuggled up together, Yugi then looked up "How's Seto?", Atemu smiled "he's okay, his new line of duel disks are selling like hot cakes, and he has told me that he has a special swat team on call if Tea should decide to come after us, or any of our friends and family"

Yugi smiled "that's my cousin for you, ever since I met you, he's become protective, though I hope Grandpa is okay", Atemu nodded and then smiled "why don't we go see him?", Yugi blinked "can we?", Atemu nodded "well yeah, right now we're in the clear and if we fly at night, we'll get there undetected", Yugi nodded and stood up "then let's go"

* * *

About an hour later, under the light of a crescent moon, Yugi and Atemu flew to Domino City, their wings glowing softly in the light, soon they neared the game-shop and Yugi back-winged, nodding to his lover, he opened the door, "Grandpa?", Solomon Muto emerged from the door that connected the game-shop to the house and he gasped "Yugi! oh thank Ra, you're alright!" he came over and hugged his grandson, "what..are these on your back?" he asked, looking at Yugi, Yugi made a nervous smile "wings...grandpa", Solomon's eyes widened and he looked behind Yugi, "so the Legend was true", Yugi and Atemu came in "yes, every bit of it... you must be Yugi's grandfather, Solomon.."

Solomon nodded, Atemu chuckled "I am Atemu Aketsu, Yugi's other half.", Solomon smiled "I wondered when he'd find you", Yugi blushed "and grandpa..", Solomon blinked "yes?", Yugi then showed him the ring "we're engaged" Solomon's eyes widened and he clapped his hands "oh goodness! this is great news!", Atemu chuckled and they spent the rest of the night, speaking to Solomon, though near four o'clock in the morning, Yugi waved good-bye and he and Atemu, took off, flying high above the city, to avoid being seen. Once over the ocean, Yugi sighed and Atemu looked to him "penny for your thoughts?", he asked, Yugi chuckled lightly, then looked down " I'm afraid, he's not going to last much longer"

Atemu nodded "you sensed it too?", Yugi sniffled "I did, I just didn't want to say anything", Atemu nodded and they flew the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Domino, Seto had been having all sorts of issues, dealing with his company and trying to re-frame from killing a certain Blue-eyed female, it was getting on his last nerve, though as of late, Yugi's best friend Joey had been coming around, helping him, though the blonde would ask if he knew where Yugi had gone, all Seto told him was that Yugi was with Atem and they were both okay., Seto sighed as he sat down, drumming his fingers on his desktop, he knew Yugi and Atem had gone to see Mr. Muto, having seen them both fly past his office window, he chuckled lightly '_I never knew Yugi could fly so gracefully, it's like he was meant to have wings...' _

he thought to himself, he then began typing before his head shot up, hearing his secretary speak to someone, before the door slammed open, with a loud _BANG, _there standing in the door-way was a very, very pissed off Tea, dressed in what looked like Black leather from her head to her black stiletto boots, Seto made a face, '_leather is sooo not her' _he thought, before she stomped over to him. "Where is Atem?" she demanded, Seto shrugged "no idea, I lost contact with them after they left the college..", Tea's eyes narrowed "you're lying.." she hissed, he shook his head "no seriously"

He then felt a familiar dark presence enter his mind, he shivered mentally** /__****s**he's here...demanding to see you/ he told Atemu mentally, Atemu meanwhile had just landed when he felt a presence through Kaiba's alarms _/find a way to get her to leave..Seto, we can_ _not afford to be revealed right now../ _Seto nodded and then glared at Tea "look I don't have any idea where they are...just leave me alone", Tea growled and then started heading out the door "if I find out otherwise..." she said in a dark tone "there will be dire consequences", she then left and Seto rolled his eyes "like I should be scared?",

Atemu made a mental sigh _/you should be Seto, somehow...she felt a bit more...evil, than in our last encounter, something is truly going on..and we need to find out, so we can prevent it/, _Seto nodded**_ /need me to do anything?/ _**Atemu shook his head /_as of right now, just keep doing what you are doing_ _and I know it is difficult but once we finish out the prophecy, then your lives will return to normal, and Yugi and I will...well we'll vanish/, _Seto blinked /_**/vanish? wh****ere?/** _

Atemu sat down, on his and Yugi's bed, while his beloved was in the shower, /_once the prophecy of the rose is complete, then Yugi and I will return to the Hall of the Gods..where we will live..for the rest of eternity, being that we are the symbols of balance..in the mortal realm./ _ Seto then nodded as he felt the presence leave and he went back to work '_I am getting in way over my head...' _he thought '_but I promised my mother, I'd watch over, not only__ Mokuba, but Yugi too' _

* * *

Yugi sighed as he came to lay on the bed, having heard the conversation between Atemu and Seto "she's getting out of hand..", Atemu nodded "we need to find out how..first off, then we must find a way to prevent her from hurting not only us, but innocents as well." Yugi nodded and then laid down, Atemu wrapping an arm around his young lover "so I guess that means we need to hold the wedding off until she's gone?", Atemu sighed "I'm afraid so, my sweet, I am sorry", Yugi smiled and nodded, before snuggling into Atemu and falling asleep, Atemu smiled as he nuzzled Yugi one last time, laying back, he closed his eyes and soon, sleep succumbed the Angel of Darkness as well.

* * *

_Yugi: okay, sorry this is short, wrote this chapter out and that's how short it was_

Yami: it was good none-the-less, Aibou

_Yugi: *smiles* thank you, Yami ^^_

Yami: anytime, R&R peeps, later!

_Yugi: and I really would like more reviews before posting chap. 10, pretty please? *puppy-eyes and passes out cookies*_

Yami: and any flames will be used to make roasted Chocolate candy Yum!, lol, bye!

_Yugi: until next time! *salutes* Adios! _


	11. Twisted

_Yugi: hey readers, sorry I took so long, I lost my muse for a while, anyway here's the next chap._

_Yugi: oh I also forgot to mention that Atem's name has changed to Atemu, so it's the same guy, just different name_

Yami: also we would like someone to Beta this story, anyone who is interested, please PM us ^^

_Yugi: I don't own anything but the idea, lol ^^_

* * *

_**~Chapter 10~**_

**Twisted**

It had been nearly two weeks since Yugi and Atemu went to visit, Yugi's grandfather, and Yugi had begun to worry, though he would not admit it lightly, he sighed as he continued practicing his magic, a small smile appeared on his face as his favorite song came on the radio, Luke Bryan's 'I don't want this Night to End'.

He smiled as he started singing along, swaying his hips to the music, his eyes closed:

_**Girl I know I don't know you  
But your pretty little eyes so blue  
Are pulling me in  
Like the moon on your skin**_

_**I'm so glad you trusted me**_  
_**To slide up on this dusty seat**_  
_**And let your hair down**_  
_**Get out of town**_

_**Got the stars coming out over my hood**_  
_**And all I know now is it's going good**_

_**You got your hands up**_  
_**You're rocking in my truck**_  
_**You got the radio on**_  
_**You're singing every song**_  
_**I'm set on cruise control**_  
_**I'm slowly losing hold**_  
_**Of everything I got**_  
_**You're looking so damn hot**_

_**And I don't know what road we're on**_  
_**Or where we've been**_  
_**From staring at you girl**_  
_**All I know is I don't want this night to end**_

_**Gonna cuss the morning when it comes**_  
_**Cause I know that the rising sun**_  
_**Ain't no good for me**_  
_**Cause you'll have to leave**_

_**Gonna make the most of every mile**_  
_**Do anything to make your smile**_  
_**Land on my lips**_  
_**Get drunk on your kiss**_

_**Clock on the dash says 3:35**_  
_**There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive**_

_**You got your hands up**_  
_**You're rocking in my truck**_  
_**You got the radio on**_  
_**You're singing every song**_  
_**I'm set on cruise control**_  
_**I'm slowly losing hold**_  
_**Of everything I got**_  
_**You're looking so damn hot**_

_**And I don't know what road we're on**_  
_**Or where we've been**_  
_**From staring at you girl**_  
_**All I know is I don't want this night to end**_

_**You got your hands up**_  
_**You're rocking in my truck**_  
_**You got the radio on**_  
_**You're singing every song**_  
_**I'm set on cruise control**_  
_**I'm slowly losing hold**_  
_**Of everything I got**_  
_**You're looking so damn hot**_

_**And I don't know what road we're on**_  
_**Or where we've been**_  
_**From staring at you girl**_  
_**All I know is I don't want this night to end**_

_**I don't want this night to end**_

_**No I don't want this night to end**_

he smiled as he sang the song, un aware that Atemu was listening, when the song ended he blinked and turned blushing madly, Atemu chuckled "I missed hearing that sweet voice of yours, Yugi", Yugi smiled and walked over, hugging his lover. Atemu smiled and nuzzled Yugi, cooing gently in the younger winged one's ear, Yugi smiled and ran his fingers into Atemu's hair, pulling the other into a very passionate kiss, their eyes closing at the same time, the kiss, though passionate was soft and gentle, Yugi moaned softly as Atemu tasted like foreign spices and pomegranates, to Atemu, Yugi tasted like sweet vanilla pudding and strawberries which to him, both were divine. As the need for air became too great, they broke apart, Yugi smiled "wow", Atemu chuckled at his little one's remark "I agree" he said before he turned to let Yugi finish. Yugi smiled "Atemu, can I ask something?" Atemu turned and nodded, "do you think that we could check on my friends...I know it isn't the best idea in the world, but I'm worried about them", Atemu nodded "we can see them tomorrow if you like, Aibou, that way I can at least notify your dear cousin that we will be making a brief appearence."

Yugi nodded and smiled softly "I think Joey and the others will be totally shocked when they see our wings", Atemu chuckled "yes, especially your blonde friend, Joseph", Yugi blinked "he prefers to be called 'Joey', and for some odd reason only grandpa can get away with calling him by his real name.", Atemu blinked "why is that, I wonder?", Yugi shrugged "not a clue, he's always been Joey to me", Atemu chuckled "and how long have you known Joey?", Yugi tapped his chin with a finger "hmm, let's see... we met in our first year of High-School so I'd say oh...four maybe five years, give or take a few months", Atemu nodded "wow, and is he loyal?", Yugi smiled "yeah, he's my best friend, he'd do just about anything to help me, and that's what I like about him, he's fiercly loyal." Atemu nodded "and what about you other friends?", Yugi sat down on the couch, "well there's Ryou, Malik, Tristan and Duke, I have a few more but those boys are the main group."

Atemu nodded again and sat beside Yugi "you also mentioned that Tea was a friend...until you admitted you were gay..", Yugi sighed and leaned back, "yeah I've known Tea since grade school and we were close, heck her parents were even going to let her marry me, but when I admitted I was gay, she told them to not let me near her, funny thing is, they still like me, because they know I am a good guy", Atemu nodded "at least they are good people", Yugi nodded and hugged Atemu " I'm so glad I found someone who is understanding", Atemu chuckled and nuzzled Yugi's hair lightly "you, my beloved Hikari are the reason why I am so understanding", Yugi nodded and got up walking back to the kitchen, thinking to himself.

Atemu sighed as he watched Yugi leave the room '_for without your light, my darker side would have emerged, you my darling have tamed the beast within me' _Yugi then peaked from around the corner "so, what do you want for lunch?', Atemu smiled "anything is fine, dear-heart", Yugi smiled and lightly blushed at the pet-name "ok", he disappeared again and Atemu made a soft chuckle, he got up and went to his study, to notify Seto of their plans.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto sat on his computer, working on a few company documents, his blue eyes never leaving the screen, though his mind was not concentrating on the screen, for it was wondering off worrying about his younger cousin, _'even though I know Atemu is capable of taking care of Yugi, I still worry..after-all he and Mokuba are the only family I have left..' _he stopped thinking when there was a knock at the door, he blinked and looking up, seeing Yugi's high-school best friend, Joey, standing in the doorway, holding a bag of food, Joey smirked "I thought you might like some lunch.." the blonde stated with his ever present Brooklyn accent, which Seto never understood where the blonde pup got it, for Joey was indeed Japanese. Seto sat up and smiled lightly "thanks", Joey nodded and walked in "heard anything?", Seto sighed "not yet, though he is keeping me posted..I still worry", Joey sat down nodding, "I worry as well, I mean from what you told me, Atem is very capable of taking care of my little buddy but...", Seto nodded "I know", but before he could continue he felt a familiar dark presence enter his mind "he's got good timing..." he muttered aloud.

Joey blinked "who?", Seto held up his hand "hang on", he then focused on the presence and made a smirk /_you have good timing Atemu, we were just talking about you/, _Atemu blinked then his eyes narrowed **_/who are you speaking to, Seto?/_**Seto sighed feeling the slight anger of the other _/relax, it's only Joey, now, what's up?/ _Atemu sighed and then relayed his message **_/Yugi and I will be arriving in Domino tomorrow evening, he wishes to see his friends/,_**Seto blinked _/alright, shall I let Joey know?/ _Atemu made a slight nod _**/please do, tell him we will meet him and the others at the Kame Game Shop, around 10:30 pm. /** _Seto nodded and made a smile _/very well, see you then/ _as soon as he said that, the presence vanished from his mind and he shuttered, Joey blinked "what was that?, you totally spaced out..", Seto chuckled lightly "Yugi and Atem are coming to Domino tomorrow night, and they want to meet you and the rest of the gang at Grandpa's ", Joey's eyes widened and he smiled "alright!"

Seto laughed as he saw the blonde's actions, he then cleared his throat "you may want to go home, Joey", Joey stopped what he was doing and then nodded "later", he then ran out, Seto chuckled and then went back to work '_tomorrow is going to be interesting...' _he thought

* * *

The next day arrived quickly and the gang headed toward the game-shop around 9 o'clock, Joey was really excited and so was everyone else, Ryou smiled "so do you think anything changed?", Joey blinked at the question "nah..Seto said that they look the same" Duke nodded ad they entered the game-shop, they waited with grandpa, as they heard a a sound of feet landing, they blinked looking at each-other "what the?" Yugi smiled as he came downstairs "hey guys!", Joey blinked and then he smiled "Yugi!" he got up and ran toward him, wrapping his arms around his best friend, Yugi smiled and hugged Joey back "I'm okay, really", Duke blinked "you've gotten taller", Yugi blinked "I have?" he asked, Atemu just laughed lightly, Ryou smiled "where have you been all this time?", Yugi looked down "hiding, to be honest Atemu and I had no idea how you guys would react", Joey let go and looked at him "react? to what?", Yugi sighed and his wings opened "to me and Atemu, being not human", Joey gapped and then smiled "human or not, you're still my best buddy, Yug' ", Yugi smiled "really?", Joey nodded "yep", he laughed lightly and Atemu smiled softly, nodding to Seto, who had just walked in with Mokuba.

"So the gang's all here?" Seto asked, Yugi nodded and then he looked to everyone "alright listen everyone, we have a situation..Tea's become a total psycho bitch and we need to stop her, but Atemu and I are the only one's capable of doing so", Joey nodded "I knew she was evil...", Tristan nodded in agreement, "she's mainly after Atemu... and you guys can see why", Ryou smiled "because he's down right gorgeous", Atemu blinked and then blushed slightly "t-thank you, Ryou", Ryou nodded and Yugi giggled as he sat beside his lover, "anyway we need you guys to stay away from Tea at all costs that means not even speaking to her, I don't want to lose my friends, just because some slut wants my soon-to-be-husband", Joey blinked "soon to be...wait a minute..you guys are?", Yugi nodded and showed them his left hand "yep, engaged", Seto chuckled "that's a nice ring..", Atemu nodded and Joey laughed lightly, he then got serious "what I wanna know is why..why did Tea turn on us?", Yugi looked down "I think it's mainly jealousy, she's jealous because I found Atemu", Joey shook his head "man that's just down right Twisted **(1)" **Yugi nodded "I agree with the mutt on that one, she's going a bit too far, just to get one guy"

Yugi sat back and sighed "it's not just that, I believe she's always been jealous of me, I mean..I'm kind-hearted and I don't hold grudges..", Duke laughed "plus you're cute for a guy and you practically ooze kindness and purity", Atemu smirked "hence why he is my lighter half, he is nothing but Light, humanized", Joey then looked to Atemu "and what about you 'Yami' ", Atemu chuckled "Darkness, in it's most potent and dangerous form, Yugi's light balances out my darkness, I'm not saying I'm evil, but I could become Evil if I lost Yugi"

* * *

After talking to his friends, to almost Midnight, Yugi and Atemu decided to go home, flying up into the night sky, Yugi looked to his beloved darkness _**/**_**_did you really mean what you said back there?/_ **Atemu blinked and looked toward his hikari /_every word, without you..I would become evil and believe me...I don't want that again../ _Yugi smiled and flew up next to him, his fingers intertwining with that of Atemu's _**/well don't you worry, I'm not going**_** anywhere/**, Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek /_I'm glad/_.

* * *

**(1) - title of the story, lol just came to me**

_Yugi: hey readers, just a little heads up, I may not update this as fast as I need to, got work and all but bear with me...I still got the muse to write this_

Yami: we have a lot on our plates right now, and we would really like some more comments, lol

_Yugi: until next time, Ciao_

Yami: laterz!


	12. The Truth about Atemu's Past

_Yugi: hey readers, thought I'd do an update, while I had some free time, here's the next chapter_

Yami: also we'll be taking a leisurely pace with this, cause we have no idea how long this is gonna be

_Yugi: this chapter is going to mainly focus on Atemu, telling about why he is the way he is_

Yami: anyway happy reading, my aibou doesn't own Yugioh!

* * *

_**~Chapter**** 11~**_

_**the Truth about Atemu's Past**_

Atemu sighed as he flew back toward Domino, later on that week, Seto had gotten in contact with him, and for a good reason, it seemed not two days after he and Yugi had returned to Egypt, that Solomon Muto had fallen deathly ill, under normal circumstances he would have brought Yugi with him, but this was no normal situation, so he flew alone, heading to Kaiba Corp. His large black wings flexed as he flew, unlike Yugi he had, been given a great amount of experience with darkness, for before he had met Yugi in Ancient Egypt, he was a cruel and unforgiving king.

He sighed as he thought back, '_my reign back then was not as honorable as the scholars of this day and age claim it was, if they had discovered more, they would have known I was hateful, dishonest, greedy and cruel... but after I met Yugi, that changed... Yugi's light tamed the darkness within my heart and I became a true king...which is why I love him so much.' _Atemu sighed as he flew up a bit higher, coasting over a power-line '_to be honest, I, myself won't tell Yugi how dark my past was, I do not wish for him to hate me, even though back then he didn't hate me; he may hate me now', _his feathers flexed outward as he caught an updraft, soaring with ease, he shook his head as he thought about all the people he had slaughtered, all the women he had destroyed just to satifsy his pleasure, all the damage he had caused before Yugi had entered his court-room.. he smiled softly as he thought back

***_Flash-back*_**

_Atemu growled as he sat down on his throne, glaring at the high-priest "why haven't your men disposed of those vermin, Seto?", he smirked inwardly as he saw Seto flinch " forgive them, pra-ara, they request that they get to have a little fun before they kill them..", Atemu closed his eyes running his fingers along the bridge of his nose "theives are not to be played with, Seto... I want them killed", Seto nodded "yes, your majesty" suddenly the doors opened and Atemu looked up, an eyebrow raised as he saw two guards carrying a platform, and on this platform was a body, bound in bandages from head to toe, "and what is this?" he asked in a cold tone, the guards bowed and then one spoke "my king, this was left at the Palace Gate, a gift from a wealthy lord... a personal slave...", Atemu got up and walked toward the body, 'a mere child?' he thought, "I do not wish for a personal slave..the harem girls suit me just fine..." he then looked down, noticing that this was no female... but a young male ' a boy?' he thought, "have this one killed with the others..", just as he said that he heard a gasp and looked down_

**_*End of Flash-back* _**

_'when I looked down, my breathe hitched in my throat... and for some reason I could not figure out why this small, frail boy was bound not only in bandages, but in chains as well..' _Atemu chuckled lightly as he scared a flock of crows into flight, by passing over them _'when I saw his eyes...I knew... I couldn't kill him'_

**_*Flash-Back Continues*_**

_Atemu's eyes widened as he saw the boy's eyes, they were the most gorgeous amethyst color he had ever seen and shown pure innocence, as if the child knew nothing of the evils that existed in the world.. he knelt down, gazing into those eyes, seeing how terrified the boy was... and something inside...changed... Atemu's gaze softened and he stood up "never-mind.. don't kill him... place him in my chambers...", the guards blinked but nodded none-the-less and picked up the platform, carrying it back toward the pharaoh's chambers, Atemu walked back toward his throne, his heart racing 'why did you spare him?' a voice in his head rang, 'he is but a mere play-toy..'_

___Atemu shook his head to get the voice to be silent, once he dismissed the court, he headed back to his chambers, opening the doors, he found the platform and the bound boy near his bed, walking over he knelt, undoing the chains, allowing the small one to stand, when the boy did, Atemu let out a gasp, 'he is as tall as me' he thought_

_***End of Flash-back***_

_'from that day forward, I knew Yugi or at that time known as Heba, and I would be close, what I didn't realize was how close we ended up becoming, the fateful day that I sacrificed everything..Heba was right there with me...'  
_

Atemu sighed as he back-winged, landing on the balcony of Kaiba's office, seeing hat the CEO was waiting for him, but he stopped, something was amiss, he noticed and followed Seto's eyes, he spotted the dark green aura of the oricahlcos symbol on the wall, Seto the motioned that Tea was standing behind him with a gun, unaware that he was warning Atemu, Atemu nodded _/seto... you have one way to move... and that's to duck... I will fire at her.. but you must trust me.../ _Seto made a small nod and Atemu charged a blast, the magic fluxed quick and he blast phased through the glass, Seto ducked and Atemu's blast struck Tea, she screamed and growled, standing up, seeing that it was Atemu who had shot her instead of Yugi.

"I see you noticed that I saw through your plan...you wanted Yugi but you got me instead, and I'm a lot faster than Yugi is...let's see how you fair!", Tea screamed in rage "screw this I'm not sparing either of you!" she ran out to face him, but didn't notice the glass door was closed, and smacked right into it (oh gods! yes!) , Atemu couldn't help it, he grabbed his sides, laughing, his wings flaring as he did so, Tea growled and then backed up, but instead of grabbing the handle, like a normal person, she hit the door again (twice man I am bad), Atemu was on his knees, laughing so hard, as well as Seto, finally she got the door open and raised the gun to shoot Atemu,

who just sat back laughing, he then looked to her seriously and raised his hand, a huge black and red fireball formed, with black lightning swirling with it, he then stood up and fired the blast, Tea's eyes widened and she turned to run, but she smacked into the glass wall yet again (third time's the charm xD) and the blast hit her full force, the magic swirled madly around her, ripping her leather suit and skin in several places, the more she struggled the worse it hurt her, soon the magic disappeared and Tea slumped against the wall, covered in blood and sweat, Atemu smirked "that is only a minor taste of my power, if you keep pushing then I will not hesitate to use all the power that dwells deep within me"

she then looked at him "why..why do you hurt me... when all I want is to love you?", Atemu sneered and glared at her "I am not that way, Ms. Gardner, I have found the love of my life and you can not sway me to leave him..", Tea growled and tried to get up to strike him, but her wounds were to great, Atemu's wings flexed and he sighed, "heed this warning, Ms. Gardner, stay away from Yugi, his family, friends and myself... because if you even attempt to harm any of them... I will **_KILL_ **you.."

Tea whimpered and nodded, Atemu then nodded "be sure to keep that promise, because your life is on the line", he then took to the sky, flying off, though he made sure Tea had been handled by the police, once he was high enough, he hovered "but how did she come across the seal?" he thought back, and shook his head "I best get back to Yugi", he turned in the air and flew back, coasting over the city, thinking to himself.

* * *

Yami: okay readers, here is the next update, my aibou and I will be switching back and forth when updating so read and review please.. and anyone willing to beta here's our face book: Yugi Hikari Sennen (Blue-eyes King) and message us, anyway laterz.

Yami: Oh! and to all those who have reviewed so far, Arigato, and thank you, it's greatly appreciated


	13. Reflections

_Yugi: hey readers! I'm back, I noticed that Yami had made chap. 11 a bit too short so to make of for it, chap. 12 is long_

Yami: Hey! I'm sorry I couldn't really explain everything! *pouts*

_Yugi: *giggles* its okay Yami really_

Yami: okay.. anyway there is a lemon is this chappie so if you don't like Yaoi then **DON'T READ BETWEEN THE BOLD**

_Yugi: I do not own Yugioh for if I did Atem and Yugi would have never seperated!  
_

_'personal thoughts'_

_/mind-link/ _= Yugi to Atemu

**_/Mind-link/_ **= Atemu to Yugi

"speech"

**"Ancient Egyptian" **= Duel Monsters and Atemu only (or now)

* * *

_**~Chapter 12~  
**_Reflections

Yugi sighed as he sat on their bed, back at home, wishing he could have gone with Atemu _'I trust him, but for some reason I have this nagging feeling that something has gone horribly wrong, though he said he was just going to visit with Seto..why can I not believe him.' _Yugi laid back and looked up at the ceiling,_ 'sometimes I wish I had my ancient memories, I want to know why Atemu loves me so dearly, he treats me like I am a divine treasure, don't get me wrong I love this attention, but wow'_, Yugi's eyes slowly slid closed, as he fell asleep.

_~Yugi's dream~_

_Yugi blinked as he looked around, not sure where he was at, it looked like Ancient Egypt, he also noticed that he could not be seen, he looked toward the palace seeing two guards head inside with what looked like a platform, with a body on it 'what in the?' he floated after them, soon coming into the throne room, his eyes widened as he saw Atemu, who looked absolutely evil. __**"and what is this?" **__came Atemu's voice, Yugi looked to the guards "my king... we found this outside the palace gate, a gift from a wealthly lord.. a personal slave", Yugi watched as Atemu got up __**"I do not wish to have a personal slave, the harem girls do me just fine"**__, Yugi noticed Atemu's look and then gasped when Atemu spoke again __**"kill him with the others" **Yugi wanted to cry, he felt sorry for the boy in the chains, but when he watched Atemu look down, he saw that the boy had Amethyst eyes, 'wait... just like... me..' he then put the pieces together 'of course..this is no dream... this is...it's the day I first met Atemu..so long ago...'_

_Yugi watched as the scene changed to Atemu's bedroom, and blushed seeing how big and lavishing the room was, he watched as Atemu entered, seeing the boy, he stood watching as Atemu unchained him, and slowly removed the bandages, when the ones around the head fell away, Yugi's eyes widened, there he was, in plain sight, though this version was a bit tanner and had a bit more..muscle, but still this boy was indeed Yugi's past life... Yugi watched as Atemu spoke again **"do you have a name, little one?" **the boy fidgeted and then nodded "yes...pra-ara... it is..Heba", Yugi blinked 'Heba? my name was Heba?', Yugi then stood back as he watched memories move from scene to scene, he watched how close Atemu and Heba got, how Atemu was willing to protect Heba no matter what.. Yugi smiled as tears formed 'so that's why he cares so deeply for me... when he gave up his life, to save man-kind, I was right there with him..' Yugi smiled 'I understand now...' he then blinked as everything went white and a voice spoke **"Heba, please know this... someday you and I will be reunited, until then, my sweet angel, my habidi, wait for me..."** Yugi sniffled 'his dying wish... what he said the day he died... oh Atemu..'_

_~End of Dream~_

Yugi sat up with a start, his eyes widened _'I...I remember, I remember everything...' _a small smile landed on his lips as he got up "all this time, he has been searching, waiting for me, as I have waited for him.. oh my pra-ara.. my Atemu..", he sighed lightly and went downstairs, humming lightly to himself, as he began cooking lunch. His white wings flexed gently as he cooked the pizza, a smirk on his face "it's been a good long while since I made pizza, and I bet Ate will be hungry when he gets home." he laughed lightly as he made the sauce, singing to himself. Once the pizza was in the oven, Yugi went upstairs and grabbed their laundry, noticing that Atemu was running low on clean shirts, he shook his head '_sometimes I wonder, how many times he changes clothes' _he laughed again and went to do laundry, thinking to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Atemu was soaring over the ocean, back toward Egypt, he sighed as he flew on, his wings hardly flexing, he then did a roll in the air, making a light laugh as he spun "man..I really need to loosen up, though our situation is dire, I know we will make it in the end.." he smiled and dove down, so close to the water, his reflection looking back at him, he chuckled "who would have thought that 5,000 years ago..I was a king.." he chuckled and then jumped "whoa!" two dolphins jumped out of the water on either side of him, he laughed and glided back down, flying next to them, he smiled and his feathers flexed as he soared, gliding over the water like an eagle, he sighed and smiled "gotta love the gift of flight" he said before he flew back up, twirling in the air. Atemu smiled gently as he got above the clouds, his wings flapping slightly, he smirked and dove back down, racing along the Nile, he chuckled and saluted a group of fishermen who were watching him, seeing their shocked faces, he let out a laugh, before flying toward, where Kehmet once stood.

Nearing his new/old home, he slowed down and smiled gently, from a mile away he could sense that Yugi was in a lighter mood, something having really changed the hikari's demeanor, he blinked and sniffed the air "is that?" his deep crimson eyes widened "he's cooking a Pizza!" he then got excited and flew home, back-winging he landed, on their balcony, he closed his wings and opened the door, walking down the stairs his stomach let out a growl, Yugi blinked and looked up "Oh hey honey", Atemu smirked "hello to you too" he then walked over, kissing Yugi on the lips, lovingly "is that a pizza I smell?", Yugi nodded, winking "sure is, I felt like cooking one", Atemu nodded "so how was your day?", Yugi smiled "alright, took a short nap, start laundry and regained my memories.." Atemu nodded "that's good...wait what?", Yugi couldn't help it, he laughed at Atemu's expression, which was priceless, he nodded "yes... I remember everything", Atemu's eyes shimmered "r-really? every last detail?" Yugi nodded "yes, my Pra-ara... everything" Atemu then got a huge grin and wrapped his arms around his Hikari "oh this is great!"

Yugi giggled again and nodded, snuggling into Atemu's chest, he sighed in content, for once in his lfe, he was happy, he then snickered "Ate...you might want to let me go...don't want the pizza to burn.." Atemu blinked and then nodded "oh yeah...sorry about that" Atemu let go and Yugi went to the oven, taking out the pizza he smiled and sniffed the air around it "mmm that smells heavenly", Atemu commented, Yugi blushed "thanks, I used to make pizza all the time with the gang, Joey would eat most of it", Atemu chuckled "I'll believe that", Yugi laughed and started to cut the pizza into eight slices, that way he and Atemu could have four slices each. Once the slices were cooled, he set the pizza on the table and sat down "well dig in", Atemu nodded and did so, grabbing a single slice, he took a bite, his eyes widened "by the gods.." he stated after he swallowed "Yugi..this, this is delicious!", Yugi blushed and giggled "awe..thanks", Atemu nodded and continued eating, Yugi snickered and ate his slice as well, watching as Atemu literally melted at the taste of the pizza, as if the reborn king had never had such a meal before.

* * *

After eating about three slices, Atemu picked up their plates and put them in the sink, Yugi smiled "glad you enjoyed it, Ate", Atemu nodded and smiled "yes it was very good, it has been a long time since I had a home-cooked pizza", Yugi nodded and put the remains of the pizza in the fridge to save for a later day. "so, my dark winged king.. what do you want to do now?", Atemu dried his hands and smirked, walking over he nipped Yugi's neck, playfully "I am in the mood..but I know you, yourself are not ready to go to the next level of our relationship..", Yugi nodded "aye... I am not... I wanted to wait until after we were married, but it really depends on if we are ever going to be in the clear long enough.." Atemu made a small nod and moved back, gazing into Yugi's eyes "Tea will not bother us for quite sometime, I ran into her while visiting Seto..and yes, he is okay", Yugi's eyes had gained a worried look when Atemu had mentioned Tea being near Seto, "I threatened to kill her, if she came near anyone who was close to you or me..and from the way she looked, I'd say I scared her quite well", Yugi nodded "at least Seto is alright"

Atemu let go of Yugi and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch, he glanced up as Yugi walked in after him, sitting beside him, Yugi leaned against him and sighed, closing his eyes he made a soft coo as Atemu began running his fingers through Yugi's hair, Atemu smiled, lovingly, knowing how much Yugi loved it when his hair was stroked, even as Heba, the boy adored it. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around Atemu's waist, "that..feels really good", Atemu chuckled "does it?", Yugi nodded "mmhmmm.." Atemu smiled and hummed softly as he continued to run his fingers through Yugi's hair, loving how the young boy would just melt under his carresses. Yugi smiled and then rolled over, gazing up to Atemu, who in turn gazed back. "Yugi, you know I wouldn't do anything to harm you in anyway shape or form...", Yugi nodded "I..know.." a blush formed slightly and he sat up, looking at Atemu. Atemu smiled gently and reached up, running his hand lightly over Yugi's cheek, Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into his lover's touch, Before he moved closer, kissing Atemu passionately.

**( Lemon! xD)**

the passionate kiss soon became heated as Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling the smaller closer to him, Yugi's tongue gently licked Atemu's bottom lip as the once ex-king gasped, Yugi slipped his tongue inside, making a soft moan as he tasted Atemu, to Yugi; Atemu tasted of cinnamon, sweet strawberries and dark chocolate, Atemu shivered and allowed Yugi to be the Dominate one for the time being, to Atemu; Yugi tasted like sweet vanilla, with cherries and a hint of oranges, the two boys made soft moans as they continued, Yugi made a moan as Atemu brought up his knee, stroking Yugi's slowly hardening member, even through his clothes Yugi could feel the strokes, his eyes closed and he deepened the kiss, though soon the need for air, became to great and they seperated, both panting heavily, Atemu's eyes opened and he looked at Yugi **_/bedroom?/_**Yugi nodded and they got up, laughing lightly as they ran to their room, shutting the door, Atemu pushed Yugi against the wall, kissing the boy's neckline, Yugi moaned in pleasure, watching as Atemu removed their shirts in a flash..

Yugi then shivered as Atemu pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him, pulling the young hikari into another heated kiss, though while they were kissing, Atemu started to unbutton Yugi's pants, causing Yugi to tense, Atemu's eyes opened "Yugi...are you sure..you're ready?" he asked, Yugi smiled and nodded "I've waited 5,000 years haven't I?", Atemu chuckled and nodded, slipping off Yugi's pants and underwear in one swift motion, Yugi gasped as cool air hit his heated member, Atemu smirked "seems someone is anxious.." Yugi blushed and looked away, Atemu cooed softly and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, before he leaned down, capturing Yugi's lips again, while gently stroking Yugi's hardened member, Yugi moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling, his eyes closing all the way as he felt pleasure coarse through his small body, Atemu then broke the kiss, slipping down to Yugi's neck, he kissed long Yugi's body, heading downward, Yugi's eyes opened slightly as he watched his beloved pharaoh, once Atemu was near Yugi's member, he teasingly kissed Yugi's thighs and kissed the tip, Yugi whimpered slightly

"Ate...don't...don't tease..", Atemu looked up, his eyes glowing a deep red color, causing Yugi to shiver again, Atemu smirked deciding to show his beloved hikari, mercy, he licked along Yugi's shaft, loving the sounds his little one was making, he kissed the tip again, before he took Yugi's member into his mouth, Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a moan "oh gods...Atemu..." he said softly as Atemu began giving him a blow job, Yugi reached up, entangling his fingers within Atemu's hair, loving the way the other was bobbing his head, sucking gently and every now and then, swirling his tongue in a circular motion around Yugi's cock. Atemu continued sucking leisurely on Yugi's member, moving his right hand down, he slowly began to finger Yugi's entrance, Yugi then tensed again, before he relaxed, knowing Atemu would not hurt him... as Atemu continued sucking, he pushed his finger gently inside Yugi, hearing the boy make a whimper, he stopped _**/if this is hurting you.../**_Yugi shook his head _/no...it's okay, please..keep going.. it just..feels weird../ _Atemu nodded and went back to sucking on Yugi's member, recieving a moan as he did so.

Once his finger was inside, he began to stretch Yugi, gently moving his finger in and out, getting more moans as Yugi got used to the sensation, he then smirked as Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a long moan, for Atemu had found Yugi's prostate.. his sweet spot. Yugi laid back, closing his eyes again, Atemu then entered a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Yugi farther, all the while he sucked on Yugi's cock, loving the taste of Yugi's pre-cum. Yugi shivered and moaned, panting slightly as he felt he was close to cumming, /_oh Ra...Ate..I-I'm gunna../ _Atemu then deep-throated Yugi, wanting his little lover to cum, Yugi's eyes widened again and he let out a long moan, cumming into Atemu's mouth, Atemu swallowed every bit, before he pulled up, looking at Yugi, he smirked "yummy", Yugi blushed a deep red, before looking at Atemu... "d-don't you think, y-you're a bit over-dressed?", Atemu smirked and slipped off his pants and socks "better?", Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at Atemu, who was sculpted beyond human reason, Atemu's toned chest faded into a perfect six-pack, with a teasingly perfect v-line, that lead down to a very proud cock, even Atemu's legs were shaped to perfection, and the tan...was just the icing on the cake.

Yugi's mouth watered and he shivered "holy ra..", Atemu chuckled and got back on the bed, smirking "I know.." he then captured Yugi's lips again, as their bodies touched, Yugi's eyes closed and he moaned into the kiss, as Atemu's cock grazed against his own, Yugi regaining the hard-on, Atemu broke the kiss and looked at him "why don't we have a bit of fun?", Yugi blinked and tilted his head, watching his lover, as Atemu summoned two blindfolds, he watched as Atemu tied one over his own eyes, and Yugi nodded tying the other around his head, once both were blinded Atemu smirked and laid back, Yugi sensing his lover's movement, laid beside him in the '69' position, the two knowing what to do.. Atemu smirked as he took Yugi's member into his mouth, and moaned around it, when Yugi did the same to his, both sucking on eachother, loving the feeling, Yugi of course grew bold as he gently teased Atemu's entrance with a finger, thanks to the blindfold, Yugi was slowly becoming not so scared of having sex with Atemu.

Atemu shivered a bit as he felt Yugi's finger moving inside him, it felt weird for a bit, but after a while he got used to it, loving how his little one was so gentle with him, even with a blindfold on, they continued to give eachother head, both moaning and pleasuring eachother, while fingering eachother's entrances, though Atemu pulled back slightly and smirked , since he was slightly taller than Yugi, he laid on his back and gently licked Yugi's entrance, hearing his hikari gasp around his cock, Atemu chuckled and moved closer, dipping his tongue inside, giving Yugi a rim-job, Yugi mentally moaned as he felt Atemu's tongue in him, and for some reason.. that was a massive turn on, he continued to bob his head, sucking harder, Atemu hissed slightly and pulled back, moaning loudly "oh dear Ra...Yugi..." Yugi smiled around Atmeu's cock, loving the fact that what he was doing was driving his winged pharaoh crazy. Atemu then got an idea, he moved the blindfold over his mouth and altered it, smirking around the double-ended dildo, he made sure it was the same size as his own cock, so when he took Yugi.. the boy would not be in pain, he then slowly pushed it in, hearing Yugi let out a soft scream around his cock, Atemu cooed mentally _**/sshhh..it's okay../**_Yugi relaxed and focused on sucking Atemu's member, while Atemu laid back and continued to thrust the dildo in and out of Yugi, stroking his member lightly.

Yugi then gasped as he tasted Atemu's pre-cum, lost in the pleasure already, Yugi deep-throated Atemu's member and sucked harder, Atemu's eyes widened and he let out a muffled moan, as he came into Yugi's mouth, Yugi then slowly lifted up his head and swallowed, licking his lips, he blinked under the blindfold, wondering what Atemu was doing.. Atemu smirked again around the dildo _**/can you not feel the dildo inside you?/**_he asked mentally, Yugi's mouth opened and a blush formed, though the blindfold covered most of it /_y-you've got a.../ _his mind went to mush when Atemu thrusted the dildo upward, and Yugi moaned loudly , _**/sit up...my hikari..sit up fully.../**_Yugi nodded and sat up, sitting there he moaned as the dildo struck his prostate, _**/ride it...come on..I know you want to/**_Yugi shivered and moaned as he rode the dildo, Atemu moaned around the end in his mouth, his eyes closed as he played with himself.. once he was hard again, he moved slightly _/Ate...I..I want you inside me../ _Atemu smirked and removed the dildo gag, nodding he used his blindfold and tied Yugi's wrists behind his back, sitting Yugi on his knees, he positioned himself and looked at him, then pushed in slowly, Yugi moaned and closed his eyes under the blindfold, once Atemu was sheathed fully, he stayed still, allowing Yugi to get used to him.

Once Yugi was adjusted he nodded "Ate...move..", Atemu nodded and started at a slow pace, thrusting in and out of Yugi in a good rythem, Yugi all the while, moaned in pleasure, the pain now gone he shivered and moaned as he was taken by his lover _/oh gods... Atemu...that feels soo good/ _Atemu moaned as well "mmm...Yugi..so hot..so..tight.." he panted as he reframed from pounding Yugi senseless, Yugi sensing what his beloved wanted to do, pushed back against him "Atemu...harder..." Atemu gulped and nodded then sped up his pace, thrusting into Yugi and at one point, finding his little one's sweet spot, he moaned and continued thrusting in that area, hearing Yugi scream in pleasure.

**(end of lemon)**

soon though they both reached their climax and came.. Atemu cumming deep with in Yugi, while Yugi came all over the bed, once he was finished Atemu started to up out, but Yugi stopped him "s-stay" he whispered, and Atemu smiled moving slowly, he laid them on their sides, removing Yugi's blindfold and wrist restraint, he stayed sheathed within Yugi, wrapping his arms around his beloved little one, Yugi smiled and yawned "I..I love you Atemu.." Atemu nuzzled Yugi's neck and pulled the blanket over them "I love you too Yugi.." he said before sleep soon took them both.

* * *

_Yugi: holy mother of Ra...wow, that was..wow... lost for words here_

Yami: that is the greatest Lemon ever!

_Yugi: *giggles* you like any lemon of mine, Yami_

Yami: damn right I do.. especially SixYugi *licks lips*

_Yugi: *blushes* oh dear gods... anyway R&R please! and if I caused any nose-bleeds I sorry_

Yami: no he's not.. *laughs*

_Yugi: *pouts* Yami! _

Yami: *runs off laughing*

_Yugi: sometimes I wonder about him.. anyway hope you guys enjoyed it, and review please! laterz!_

Yami: Ciao readers! *yells from another room*


	14. The Calm before the storm

_Yugi: Hey readers, updating faster than normal, here's chap. 13_

Yami: and please give more reviews, this is our first chapter story

_Yugi: it's okay, Yami if they don't like it ,I understand, I don't own Yugioh_

Yami: for if my Aibou did, Yugi and Atemu would be together forever!

_Yugi: lol ^^ enjoy_

_/blah/ = _Atemu to Yugi

_**/Blach/**_ =Yugi to Atemu

"normal speech"

'_personal thoughts'_

**_"Monster Talk"_ **= Atemu and Duel Monsters only

* * *

_**~Chapter 13~**_

**The calm before the storm**

It had been three days since Atemu and Yugi first made love, and Yugi, well he had vivid memories of that night, and he blushed thinking about it, he shuttered slightly as he stood making Lunch, Atemu had gone off once again to see Seto, he asked if he could join him, but sadly was politely declined, though Atemu had said something that clearly shocked the young white-winged Hikari..

_**~ two hours ago~**_

_"Atemu can I come with you?", Yugi asked as he looked to his beloved, the named one sighed and shook his head "no... I am sorry my sweet one, but Tea wants blood and I will not risk losing you...", Yugi looked confused "what?", Atemu sighed "Yugi...if you are killed, then the Earth will be in far more danger with me..than with Tea... because of your light... my true side...is kept silent and caged..."_

_Yugi looked to him "you mean if I die...", Atemu nodded "I become evil and I do not want that again..."_

_**~back to present time~**_

"but what did he mean by...again? was he evil once before?", he asked himself outloud before placing the cooked food into the fridge and walked to their room, he then blinked as he remembered "of course... yes...yes he was...back before he met me...he was a heartless Son of a Jackel... but..." he then sighed "I understand why Atemu is so protective of me, now, he doesn't want what happened 5,000 years ago..to happen again." he smiled and looked to the picture of him and Atemu on the Beach near the Valley of the Kings, "now I understand why you care so deeply about my safety, why you don't want to see me hurt..." he smiled and walked to his gallery, sitting on a stool, he began to paint again, being that had it had been quite awhile since he done so. As he sat alone in the house, he felt the shadows shift around their home, he stopped and stood, many of Atemu's shadow tendrils moved about, Yugi at first was afraid of them, but he came to learn that they were only dangerous, if Atemu willed them to be dangerous.

Yugi then held out his hand as a tendril drew closer, the shadowy thing, moved around his hand, as if sniffing him, like a dog would, before it moved and rested on his palm, he tilted his head curiously "you sense who I was don't you little guy?" he asked the shadowy worm,_ **"temechy levi ranga moreta viscka" **_Yugi blinked "I um can't understand you", the worm seemed to tilt it's head before, it moved off Yugi's hand and onto the floor, soon it began growing and in a short while, Yugi could make out a human-like shape, before a voice spoke _**"forgive me my liege, I had forgotten you had been reborn, I came here to let you and the Dark One know, that the shadows near the Oricahlcos have been destroyed, the great dragon Leviathan, has been reborn, and his master has declared war on this realm and on the realm of the**** monsters."**_, Yugi's eyes widened and he looked to the shadow "seriously?", the monster nodded, _**"you and the dark one are the only one's capable of destroying the Leviathan, but you have yet to harness your full power, Please inform his majesty when he** **returns"**_

Yugi nodded and watched as the shadow creature dissolved then completely disappeared, he gulped "this is not good" he stated softly, he then reached out his mind, hoping to find his lover, once he was honed in on Atem's dark yet not so evil presence, he sighed and concentrated _**/Ate...we have a situation/** _Atemu blinked as he heard Yugi's voice through their mind-link, he stopped talking to Seto and focused on Yugi _/what is it my darling?/ _Yugi smiled and sat on the couch, then he got serious **_/one of the duel monsters just came here, looking for you, he said to let you know that the shadows near the Oricahlcos seal have been destroyed and Leviathan is back... his master is claiming war on both this realm and the monsters' realm../_**Atemu's eyes widened and he looked to Kaiba relaying Yugi's message, _**/but there's more, he said that only you and I can defeat leviathan and we have yet to harness our full power..or I haven't anyway... what do we do?/**_Atemu shook his head _/come to Kaiba Corp. as fast as your wings can carry you my sweet angel, seems we will need to speed up your training../ _

**_/okay, I'm heading out now../_ **Yugi grabbed his boots, and slipped them on, running out, he locked the door and his wings spread, running to the cliff edge, he dove off and flew back toward Japan, as he flew; he grew uneasy, something didn't feel right, he then let out a yell as he was struck by a blast of green light, his body wracked with pain as he convulsed in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile Atemu let out a yell, as he felt Yugi's pain, his eyes widened /_YUGI!/, _he tried to stand but the pain from his beloved was too much, was too great, he knew his hikari was falling...but he couldn't move, /_Yugi! Yugi wake up! please!/ _Atemu then reached out with his magic, seeing Yugi plummeting toward the ground, unconscious and bleeding, the boy's pure white wings stained with blood as feathers flew past his falling form, Atemu's eyes began to fill with tears as he cried out again /_YUGI!/, _Yugi's eyes slowly opened, but they appeared almost dull, "A-Atemu...", he reached his hand up as he saw a transparent version of his lover, reaching for him, "Ate...I'm...sorry...", his eyes slowly began to close as Atemu yelled though there was no voice from the transparent figure above him, suddenly, Yugi stopped falling as something caught him, Dark Magician sighed as he held his young master, looking down at the winged one in his arms, he slowly landed and gently laid the angel on the ground, "master... please...allow me to heal you..." he whispered as his staff lit up, and magic swirled around Yugi, healing his wounds.

About two hours later, Yugi sat up and looked around, wondering where he was, "it is alright, young master, you are safe", Yugi blinked and looked toward the door, seeing a young man dressed in all white, with tan skin and dark brown hair, his blue eyes shimmered softly "I have waited 5,000 years to see you again...Master Heba", Yugi's eyes widened "Mahaad!", Mahaad smiled warmly and walked over, "it was a good thing I was near by...seems one of Leviathan's croonies saw you flying and struck, Luckily, I caught you...before you crashed to your death" Yugi nodded, he then gasped "oh gods Atemu! he needs to know I'm okay!", Mahaad nodded "then by all means, contact him", Yugi nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling fear, guilt and anger through the link, he let out a gasp as he felt Atemu sink into depression..believing his lover was gone... _**/ATEMU OSIRIS SENNEN HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT!/** _he yelled mentally, feeling total surprise on the other end of the link, **_/Atemu...beloved I'm fine, I survived... Mahaad saved me../_**

Atemu blinked as he heard the name of his most loyal priest and friend /_mahaad... he..he saved you?/, _Yugi nodded **_/yes, my darling, he's here with me... please..I want to see you/_**Atemu nodded and turned, setting a course to where Yugi was. Yugi in the mean time, laid back, wincing slightly, since his wings hurt, even though Mahaad had healed him, they still hurt, since he lost a lost of feathers "and a lot of blood.." he whispered as he sat back up and looked to his wings, using his own magic to repair them, the feathers he had lost, were soon replaced by new feathers, though they were bigger and had a metal sheen to them. "this time, I won't lose any feathers, I've lost enough as it is" he stated as he closed his wings and rested back, only to wake back up when Atemu entered the room, looking very distraught, he opened his arms and Atemu came over, getting onto the bed, as he hugged him tightly, the darker one actually crying on his shoulder "shh shhh, Atemu..I'm okay...", he rubbed circles on Atemu's back, feeling how worried and scared the other was at how close he was to losing his beloved.

After what seemed like an eternity the two winged one's seperated, Atemu calming down, sniffling slightly, Yugi made a small, understanding smile, moving closer to his lover, he wrapped his arms around him, cooing softly, Atemu smiled gently and leaned into his hikari's embrace, nuzzling him, "I thought I lost you..." Atemu whispered, Yugi shook his head "not a chance... one meesy blast can't kill me that easily", Atemu chuckled lightly "no, I guess not", Yugi then got up slowly and hugged Atemu "sorry for worrying you.." Atemu sighed in content and put his arm on Yugi's "it's okay, habidi...you didn't know", Yugi nodded and then they both looked up as Mahaad entered "my lords... once master Yugi is recovered, I believe you will want to see what the monsters in their realm are doing?" Yugi nodded "and to see if we can get support, we need all the help we can get" Atemu nodded and got up, walking into the livingroom, he, Yugi and Mahaad, looked to the open portal, Mahaad smiled "through that portal is the realm of the monsters, I have no idea where you will end up, but you must travel to the castle and free the Three Legendary Dragons, they will be key components in defeating Leviathan." Yugi nodded and Atemu held his hand "let us be off then." they soon walked into the portal, vanishing from sight.

* * *

Yugi: sorry readers it's a bit short... but I ran out of ideas

Yami: that's okay Yugi, you'll get it

Yugi: thanks Yami ^^

Yami: yep, anyway read and review please!

Yugi: and if any of you play Eden Eternal (Anime MMORPG) then look me up, the name is 'Prince_Yuugi', with two 'u's

Yami: anyway laterz!

Yugi: until next time, lol


	15. Entering the realm of the monsters

_Yugi: hey readers! I'm back, lol I noticed I got a couple of good comments on my lemon, glad you enjoyed it_

Yami: I know I did *wiggles eyebrows*

_Yugi: you always enjoy my lemons, lol_

Yami: lol ^.^ anyway on with the story, my Aibou dun own anyting but me! xD

_Yugi: YAMI! *blushes*_

_**'monster talk' **_

_**/blah/**_ = Yugi to Atemu

_/blach/ _= Atemu to Yugi

"Speech"

_'personal thoughts' _

_Yugi: also readers, Blue-eyes Yugi is going to be in the story for a while, though his name will be different_

* * *

_**~Chapter 14~**_

_**Entering the realm of the monsters**_

Yugi and Atemu both gasped as their eyes opened, gazing around, it seems they hand landed in a mountain range,Yugi looked down "wow, we're high enough up to fly…", Atemu nodded and his large black wings opened "be on your guard, Yugi, I don't know if we will be welcomed here or not." Yugi nodded and they both took to the sky, flying from the cliff-side cave they had landed in. As they flew Yugi noticed they were being watched _**/Ate', we're being watched../ **_he pointed down slightly, to a group of Whiptail Crows and two Winged Dragons, Atemu nodded /_they seem to know we are here to help them, but they also seem to fear us…/ _

Yugi nodded and they flew on, suddenly a large white blur flew in front of them, making them stop, Yugi's eyes widened as he gasped, there in front of them was a very, very large Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Atemu hovered next to his lover "a male…strange.. Normally males don't live to adulthood.." The blue eyes snorted and suddenly its form shrunk, revealing a boy who looked shockingly like Yugi, though his tips of his hair where a deep ocean blue and not violet, and his eyes were a brilliant sapphire and not amethyst. "We've been waiting for you…my lords, please come with me.." Yugi looked to him, "um…who are you?", the blue-eyed Yugi look-a-like looked to him "my liege, my name is not important as of right now, when Leviathan is gone…I will tell you..", Yugi nodded "o-okay"

Atemu then flew beside Yugi as the blue-eyed clone of his lover flew infront of them, though he looked liked Yugi, he was far from him in personality, or that was what Atemu thought '_this blue-eyes seems trust worthy, but I do find it rather odd that he resembles Yugi in appearence but that is as far as their similarites go..', _he coasted upward and flew beside the blue-eyes "do you know of any monsters, besides the legendary dragons, who are willing to help us?" the blue eyes looked to him, then back forward "my clan and I are willing to lend our claws to fight, the dark beast, your highness.. and once the great dragons; Timaeus, Critias and Hermos are free, they surely will be willing to teach your hikari side the ways of battle", Yugi nodded and flew up on the dragon's right side "if I may be so bold... why did you choose to look like me?", the dragon chuckled "I admire you, King Heba, I have since I was just a hatchling, so when I learned that I was capable of altering my form... I chose to look like you..to possibly gain a bit of respect..."

Atemu blinked "and have you?", the dragon nodded "I am the leader of the dragons, now, since my father passed on.. he was someone you could have related with King Atemu..", Atemu double blinked, the blue-eyes chuckled "my father, Prince Auran Silverlance **(1)**, was also a blue-eyes though he started out human" Yugi blinked "how did he?", the dragon giggled softly "my father was fused with the soul of a blue-eyes at a very young age, and had grown to become a great man.. sadly he passed when I just became a fledgeling, in your time and realm, I would have been at least nine or ten", Yugi sighed " I'm so sorry.." the dragon shrugged "it is in the past, and I know he is watching over me, and is proud." Atemu nodded and the three of them, flew to a large castle which stood on a lone Isle surrounded by a lake, Yugi looked around and noticed all the carvings and statues were dragons.

"wow, this place is gorgeous", the blue-eyed Yugi clone nodded "yes, this is the castle that holds the statues of the three legendary dragons... Timaeus the Swift, Critias the Wise and Hermos the Just, once inside I will guide you to the room where they are incased in ice, from there, I can not come with you, for the spell that was cast upon them, prevents those who are unworthy to come near them", Atemu nodded and backwinged, just behind the blue-eyes, the three of them then proceeded to a set of large, double-doors that seemed to be made of the finest wood, with golden dragons shaped like door-handles, Yugi looked to Atemu then to his look-a-like, the twin smiled gently "I will wait here for you to return, King Heba, once the knights are free, I will also help you with your training", Yugi nodded and soon Atemu pulled open the door, the room, was well-lit and quite large, Yugi gasped, there in the center of the room, were, three mighty dragon statues, all made of solid ice, Yugi shivered a bit as he felt something foreign grace his mind.

Atemu looked up "fear not Timaeus, Heba and I have come to release, thee and your brethren." The presence in Yugi's mind soothed, ever so slightly as they walked into the room, looking at the statues, "which is which?" Yugi asked aloud, he was soon answered by a booming voice that was a bit more baritone than Atemu's **"King Heba, we, the legendary dragons have waited countless centuries for you and King Atemu.."** Yugi blinked "are you..perhaps... Timaeus?" the voice chuckled **"that I am your majesty, I am the middle dragon, to my right is Hermos, and to my left, is Critias" **Yugi nodded "alright, how do we release you?" **"very simple, each of us has a magic sword, in us, remove the swords..the ice will disappear", **Yugi nodded and looked aound, seeing the blades, one was lodged in Timaeus' left eye, Hermos' sword was lodged in his back, and Critias' sword was lodged deep in his left arm. Atemu flew up and grabbed Hermos' blade, pulling up with all his might, suddenly the blade pulled free and the great red dragon let out a very large roar.

Next was Critias, Yugi pulled his blade free, with a huge amount of power, the dark blue dragon, sighed and shook with relief, walking over to stand next to Hermos, Finally was Timaeus, Yugi grabbed the blade but jolted, the voice of Timaeus spoke once more; **"my liege , in order to set me free, both you and King Atemu, must pull the sword from my eye", **Yugi looked to the dragon statue "but won't that hurt?", the voice chuckled **"no dear one, in the main fight for Atlantis, 10,000 years ago, I lost my left eye, so I will not feel pain..", **Yugi nodded and both he and Atemu pulled the sword free, soon the blueish-green dragon emerged, and the three let out triumphent roars, causing the world around the castle to stir with excitement. Yugi smiled, and they soon emerged, Timaeus stopped for a moment and looked down **"Prince Saphron, why are you here?", **Yugi blinked and looked to his look-a-like "your name is Saphron?"

The boy nodded "yes, Prince Saphron Silverlance **(2)**, son of the late Prince Auran" he sighed "I wasn't going to reveal my true name until later, but it's alright" he smiled softly as he saw Timaeus' head fall a bit, "you didn't know Tima-chan, its fine", Atemu blinked "Tima-chan?", Saphron chuckled lightly "it's just a nickname he picked up many years ago", Yugi nodded and they looked up seeing a large portal open, Atemu's wings flexed "seems Mahaad is waiting for us" the two winged boys then took to the sky, followed by the legendary dragons, and Saphron.

* * *

Once back in Domino the two then explained to their friends, what was going to soon take place, Joey of course was more than willing to help, as well as Tristan and Ryou, though Ryou offered to stay back and help Yugi's grandfather, who they came to find out had gotten worse and were told that he would not last through the week, this of course greatly saddened Yugi, though he had magic, he could not save his grandfather. Atemu sighed a bit as he left a sleeping Yugi in his old bed-room, walking downstairs, he looked up to see Joey, "how is he?", Atemu sighed again "asleep, finally, I know his grandfather has yet to pass, but as a god of darkness... I know, he will not pull through..he has lived a long fruitful life, and is ready to leave..and knowing that Yugi will be well taken care of, that put him in a greater state of peace" **( A/N: I can see Atemu saying that, lol)** Joey nodded and the two went back in the livingroom, where Saphron was speaking to Mahaad and Shadi.

Saphron looked up "my king, Shadi has informed me that Leviathan has gathered quite the following and his master, turns out to be a young woman..", Atemu nodded "yes, I know, her name is Tea Gardner, and she used to be a friend to Yugi, until he told her he was gay', Saphron nodded in understanding, the Mahaad spoke "my lord, are you sure you want your lover's friends to fight along with us?", Atemu nodded and smiled "yes Mahaad, duel monsters that are connected to these particular humans will be stronger, and will act faster, when they deem the time is fit, I do not know what Tea has in store for us, but I do know this, she will try to kill both Yugi and I, and anyone who sides with us", Joey nodded "she's gotta be stopped, Dark Magician, no matter if she was a friend or not, she is not the Tea we all knew." Atemu nodded "I agree with Joey, she has changed for the worse and I will not be merciful, not this time."

Saphron blinked "this time?" Atemu nodded "she has tried to kill Yugi ever since we left college a few months back, and not but a month or so ago, she tried to kill me, along with Seto Kaiba, she wanted me, as a lover, but now she just wants me dead", Saphron sighed "women are such crazy bitches", Atemu and the others laughed quietly, while Joey smirked "hence why most of the men in this room are Gay", they all nodded and continued to talk about battle plans and training methods.

* * *

Over the next few days, they trained, though they stopped on Saturday, for it seemed in the middle of the night, Solomon Muto had passed away, dying from a heart attack in his sleep**(3),** at the age of eighty-one, Yugi mourned for the loss of his grandfather, but he continued training none-the-less, it seemed to Atemu that even though Yugi had lost the last of his family, the boy had gained something else, a lover, and he had friends who cared for him deeply, no matter what he was. Atemu sighed as he placed a wreath of red roses on Solomon's grave, wearing a black trenchcoat that hid his wings, a black cowboy style hat covered his hair and shades covered his eyes, though he knew not many people knew him, he didn't want to be found by Leviathan's croonies or worse, Tea.

Atemu took his time walking back to the game-shop, even though he had not known Solomon for very long, he felt that he too had become the elders grandson and that made him feel..well happy, his family all but gone, Yugi was all he had left, and now.. he had friends to lean on, which in his eyes, was the greatest gift the gods could give him. Once back at the shop, he entered and smiled softly as Yugi came in and hugged him, kissing his light softly, he removed the coat, his wings flexing wide, the black feathers, looking slightly more Ebony in the lighting of the livingroom. "Sorry I'm late, I decided to walk back", Yugi nodded "lunch is ready if you want to eat." Atemu nodded and walked to the kitchen sitting beside Yugi as they ate, in relative silence.

Though as the night pressed on Atemu looked out, feeling that the storm was growing larger and would soon be upon them, _'no matter what the cost...'_ Atemu thought as he looked to his sleeping winged Habidi _'I will not lose Yugi...again'_

* * *

**(1) - **Auran Silverlance is not my character, but belongs to my closest friend Timaeus, I wanted to at least mention him to give Saphron (blue eyes Yugi) a bit more background history

**(2) - **this was the name I changed Blue-eyes Yugi to, I thought it sounded cooler :)

**(3) - **this was how my real grandfather passed away, just thought I'd mention that

_Yugi: well readers, here's chapter 14, looks like the epic battle is close at hand_

_Yami: that was sad about grandpa_

_Yugi: well I had to kill him off, its part of Yugi's character development, anyway R&R peeps_

_Yami: later readers! ^^_


	16. The First Wave

_Yugi: hey readers, here's chapter 15, and I'm gunna be frank, I really would like more reviews...pretty please? *puppy-eyes*_

Yami: we would like to know how many are really interested in this

_Yugi: anyway hope you guys enjoy_

Yami: my aibou don't own anything but his OC: Saphron Silverlance

"Speech"

_'personal thoughts'_

_/Atemu to Yugi/_ = mind-link

_**/Yugi to Atemu/**_ = mind-link

_**'monster speech' **_

* * *

_**~Chapter 15~**_

The first wave

Yugi sighed after training, looking up to the sky, as of late, both he and Atemu had felt that the atmospheric magic had began to alter, and shift as if something was approaching, he also noticed the sky seemed to darken a bit more after the sun disappeared, he rested his hand on his staff, which he hand made, to focus his magic, during training he had discovered that he could heal others and attack with massive amounts of light, so he had trained within that range, Atemu of course was the total opposite, but he noticed that his lover, could summon flames and ice without wasting much energy. Sitting his staff in its holder, he then sighed as he removed his shirt, the cloth armor falling to the ground with a soft 'thud', he sighed as his wings flexed fully, the white feathers having a metal gleam to them. He smiled slightly as he looked toward Saphron, who had joined them a week before his grandfather passed, the boy was impressive, being part Blue-Eyes he had a good advantage in the battle-field, and was an excellent flyer, though he and Yugi shared similar looks, their personalities were what set them apart, Yugi was passive and gentle, though when angered, he was like a tornado, very destructive.

Saphron on the other hand, was strong and quick-witted, his draconic instincts gave him an edge, and though he was kind as well as gentle, piss him off and you'd be in a world full of hurt, Yugi watched the young prince with interest, seeing how the boy moved so fluidly with his attacks, how he never missed a beat "as if he were dancing?", Yugi blinked and looked, seeing Atemu approaching, he nodded "yeah, it's odd in a way..", Atemu chuckled "he was taught to control his movements, no matter how fierce the fight, the same way my father taught me" Yugi looked back to Saphron, watching as the boy spun with ease, bringing his blade through the dummy, watching as it fell to the ground, in half. Atemu gapped "Saphron, where did you learn to move like that?", Saphron sleathed his blade and looked to Atemu "my father, he taught me before he passed on."

Atemu nodded and relaxed, then tensed looking up, seeing the sky slowly start to change, "something is coming", Yugi nodded "I feel it too, seems the first battle is about to begin", Joey soon came out, "I just got a message from Niai seems there's a hoard of monsters forming outside the city..are we ready for this?" Atemu looked to the blonde "I believe we are, and with the training you all have been doing, we should be alright", Joey nodded "Alright, Atemu since you're the strongest of us all...I guess you and Yug' will be in charge", Yugi nodded "alright, Joey call everyone and gather as many duelists as you can, we need all the help we can get." Joey nodded and ran off.

Saphron then looked to them "shall I call forth the warriors of my clan?", Atemu nodded "yes, it would be best if we had the dragons as well.." Yugi nodded and pulled out the three dragon cards, "come forth Timaeus, Critias and Hermos!" the cards lit up as the three dragons emerged, Timaeus lowered his head _**"are you** **ready?"**_ Yugi nodded "yes, we have a lot of work cut out for us"

* * *

Soon they all gathered outside the city, Yugi and Atemu hovering in the air, decked out in armor, Joey sitting on Red-Eyes, Duke on Harpie's Pet Dragon, Seto on Saphron, who had changed to his Blue-eyes form, and an assortment of monsters behind them, Atemu summoned his sword "get ready..for here they come!" The large wave of dark shadow creatures soon emerged and the battle began, Yugi yelled as he and Saphron struck a few monsters with powerful light beams, as Atemu and Magician of Black Chaos worked together, flying up and destroying several more, Red-eyes roared as it attacked as well, causing Joey to cheer.

As the battle continued the good guys noticed that the first wave was weaker, because the monsters were un-trained and just not focused, Atemu flew up and hovered, noticing that the head of this so called onslaught was a goblin king, he rolled his eyes and flew toward the beast, moving quicker than a Cheetah he swung his blade, decapitating the monster, watching its head roll to the ground. The monsters that had been protecting the king all roared and tried to attack him but Atemu was faster and stronger, moving through the large crowd of monsters with a speed no human could match, Saphron roared with delight as he and Red-Eyes worked together, destroying the remaining monsters, Atemu smirked "let one live...so it can tell its master the failure the first wave had." Yugi nodded as one monster ran off, scared.

Atemu chuckled "Victory is ours", the gang cheered, and Yugi smiled "this was just the beginning", Atemu nodded "yes, I'm sure more will come"

* * *

Once the battle was over they army of good guys left back to their respective homes, Atemu and Yugi sighed in unison as they looked to each-other, laughing lightly "Yugi...", Yugi looked to Atemu and smiled before he walked over and kissed his lover passionately.

_**~Lemon~**_

Atemu cooed into the kiss before moving them to the couch, laying Yugi down gently, running his fingers under his lover's shirt, Yugi broke the kiss and made a soft moan, before helping Atemu slipped of his shirt, once they were both shirtless, Atemu cooed softly _"iew meiw nefer re-pat sepeh eayi shem iew henkyt" **(1)**, _Yugi smiled and nodded, the two lovers then went to their room, laying down, Atemu smiled and continued to tease his lover, removing Yugi's pants with one good tug, causing his little one to blush.

"Yugi...", Yugi mewled and leaned up, kissing his dark lover, as Atemu continued to stroke Yugi's cock, hearing the boy moan and gasp in pleasure, Atemu chuckled, "you're a bit over dressed...my pra-ara.." Atemu shuttered and slipped off his clothes, kissing Yugi passionately as he guided him onto his own cock, slowly they connected and they both moaned "_Atemi, hemeway wer, khekame heme shemem, heme geaveia"**(2)**, _Atemu closed his eyes as he stayed still before coaxing yugi into riding him, the young light moaned as he moved, up and down on Atemu's shaft, loving the feeling of Atemu's large cock inside him.

Atemu moaned as they continued, Yugi riding him while pleasuring himself was a beautiful sight to see, Atemu then leaned up and kissed Yugi, deeply and passionately, the young light moaned and kissed back, his back arching /**_Ate I'm so close../_ **Atemu smirked and broke the kiss, turning them so Yugi was on his knees, he thrusted into him "then cum for me, my sweet", Yugi moaned in pleasure, Atemu continued thrusting into him, his eyes closed, suddenly Yugi let out a scream of "ATEMU!" as he came hard on the sheets.

Atemu moaned and thrusted a few more times before "YUGI!", he came hard inside his little lover, before he pulled out, laying next to him, Yugi smiled and curled up, into his lover, nuzzling him. Atemu smiled and nuzzled his lover back, before sleep came over both Angels, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

_**(1)**_- this is a phrase, translated: Come my beautiful prince, let is go to bed

**_ (2)_ **- another phrase, translation: Atemu, so big, so hot, please more (basically)

_Yugi: and that's it, wasn't panning the lemon..but it felt good writing it_

__Yami: bet it did... lol

_Yugi: Yami, are you jelly?_

__Yami: me jelly? never..I'm just waiting until the Honeymoon chap.

_Yugi: you just want to see what i have in mind for Atemu.._

__Yami: damn right, he gets owned! *laughs*

_Yugi: don't spoil it! *giggles* anyway until next chap. readers, laterz_

__Yami: bye!


	17. Discovered!

_Yugi: hey readers, wow, now that's more like it, thanks for more reviews, i'm glad everyone's enjoying this_

Yami: Oh yeah, this story gets better every chapter.

_Yugi: awe! Arigato Yami-kun!_

Yami: ^.^ my pleasure, my aibou don't own nutting' except his OC: Saphron Silverlance

_Yugi: yep, lol_

"Speech"

_'Personal thoughts'_

_**/Mind-link/**_- Yugi to Atemu

_/Mind-link/ _- Atemu to Yugi

_**"Derp"** _- Monster Speech

_Yugi: Oh! and a great big arigato/ hug to Keywielder305, thanks for taking a real interest in my..I mean our story_

Yami: *nods and smirks* yes, thank you and my Aibou and I do_** Not **_own Yugioh, just this story.

* * *

_**~Chapter 16~**_

Discovered!

It had been about a month since the first wave had struck, Yugi and Atemu were happily sitting at home watching a movie, Yugi snuggled into his lover's embrace, relaxed and content, though as of late he felt that Atemu was anxious about something, but what, he didn't have a clue, course he guessed it had something to do with the large battle that was looming towards them, and Domino City. After the movie ended Atemu sighed and looked to Yugi, running his tan fingers through Yugi's soft tri-colored locks, hearing his little one coo, brought a smile to his face, he then moved and picked him up, carrying him to their bedroom, walking down the hall that on one side was made of glass, what Atemu didn't realize was that Tea had told the local news crew about them, and now they were outside, waiting.

as Atemu continued walking, his wings flexed a bit, the moonlight catching the feathers, turning them almost an ebony color, the way the light made then glisten, well it was a breathe-taking sight, once in their bedroom, the dark angel, laid his lover down, and snuggled with him, wrapping an arm around Yugi in a loving manner, knowing how much was at stake, for them to be here. During the night Yugi had woken and sat up, seeing his beloved fast asleep, he smiled and ran his fingers through his lover's hair, smiling as his lover smiled, _**/good night my dark angel../**_he then got up and walked toward the balcony, his wings opening, '_i miss grandfather so much, i wonder if we can actually win this...' _

he sighed as he looked out, sitting on the railing, looking out at the moon which seemed to be duller. "that is only because of the shadows that loom over this city, as much as i'd wish Domino would be safe, we have to fight here, I only wish Tea would realize what she's messing with is not something she wants to mess with." he sighed and looked down, shaking his head and then he blinked and looked down, seeing a camera flash, his wings being fully open, his eyes widened _**/oh shit...Yami!/**_Atemu sat up and got up "Yugi?", the young winged hikari looked toward his lover "we're screwed!" he said as he pointed out, Atemu looked out and gasped '_shit' _he looked to Yugi "we've been discovered... we need to leave"

Yugi nodded and the two of them used their magic to make all their belongings vanish, "Ate we need to warn the others!" Yugi said as they took to the sky, "we don't have time, if we warn them...", Yugi shook his head "we have to!", Atemu nodded and used his magic to warn all their friends, letting them know what was going on. As they gained altitude Yugi heard a Helicopter zooming toward them and he growled, spinning in mid air he turned and looked at the machine and the camera crew inside, his eyes on them, Atemu also had turned and watched them, his black wings flared a bit wider as he hovered, he and his lover did not and could not risk being captured, but this was better..in a sense.

/_Yugi..we must go, they cannot follow us all the way to Egypt../ _Yugi nodded understanding what his lover meant, and turned, both taking off at a fast speed, being able to exceed the speed of sound was a blessing in it's own right. As they flew on, Yugi sighed as they slowed and relaxed "we lost them", Atemu nodded "hopefully", they both back-winged and landed at their mansion "we have training grounds here Yugi, all we have to do is have Seto bring our friends here", Yugi nodded as they went into their room, collapsing on their bed "I know we're gonna hear it from Seto..." Atemu laid next to him "I believe he will understand especially if Tea was at fault", Yugi yawned and snuggled into his lover, falling asleep. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Seto brought them a video of what was captured last night, both Atemu and Yugi visible in the light, their wings fully extended, Yugi sighed "okay, so now the citizens of Domino, know about me and Atemu, that was unavoidable, especially since it was probably Tea who squealed", Joey nodded "that bitch is really askin' to be killed ain't she?", Seto nodded "yes, I know you two are the embodiments of Light and Darkness, but she has to go", Atemu nodded "i agree whole-heartedly Seto, but it is not our decision weather Tea lives or dies, that decision alone belongs to the gods.", Yugi nodded and set the drinks down that he retrieved from the kitchen "I think we need to continue training, here, that way when the time comes we will be ready to face Tea and Leviathan"

Atemu nodded "Yugi is right, the more prepared we are, the better of a chance we stand, winning" Seto nodded "I have been following up on Tea's movements, she's planning on world domination, by eliminating you two first" Joey blinked "what good would that do?", Yugi looked to his best friend "if she destroys Atemu and I, then she causes a tip in the balance of things, sending the earth into total, and utter chaos" Joey made a face "shit", Saphron nodded as he came in "it is worse than that, if she kills you two, it will cause a rift in the worlds between this realm and the shadow realm and our world and yours will collide and fuse..which is not a good thing", Joey gapped "double shit", Yugi giggled softly "that is why Tea needs to go, I know she was once a friend, but the girl you once knew, aibou, no longer exists."

Yugi nodded "I know, and I agree, she needs to be gone... and I know how to get rid of her", Saphron blinked "you do?" Yugi nodded "the only way she will die is if her soul is destroyed, and Atemu though you vowed to never use that ability again, this is an emergency", Atemu nodded and sat back, folding his arms over his chest "that ability was given to me when I first was king, and i used it frequently...before i met Yugi anyway" Joey blinked again "wait, you've met him before?", Atemu nodded "yes, 5,000 years ago, I was a dark and twisting king, then a young slave was brought to me, I was going to kill him, but never did, that slave was Yugi, or back then, known as Heba."

* * *

As the day progressed training was in full swing, Yugi noticed that joey was becoming stronger and so were the others, around dinner time they started discussing battle strategies, Seto coming up with the best ideas, as well as Atemu, Yugi giggled as he noticed Atemu would pout as Seto would clearly point out flaws in his ideas, "Seto, Atemu was once a pharaoh, give him credit", Seto sighed and remained quiet throughout the rest of the meeting.

Yugi sighed as they soon readied for bed, smiling as Atemu wrapped his arms around him "I am positive we will win this my love, though I can not predict the future, I do see that we have a good chance", Yugi nodded and nuzzled him "I sure hope so...Domino and the rest of the world are at stake.." Atemu nodded and soon went to bed, Yugi following soon after. _'as much as I believe Atemu...I doubt we will be successful..' _Yugi thought as he laid down, feeling Atemu wrap his arms around him in a protective way "good night, sweet Angel" Atemu whispered, Yugi smiled "good night", soon the lights went out and they both fell into a good nights sleep.

* * *

_Yugi: sorry this is short, next chap is the big battle, YAY!_

Yami: alright, this is gonna be good, lol

_Yugi: yep, anyway, later readers_

Yami: and thanks again to Keywielder305, you are Awesome!

_Yugi: yes, you are, thank you and Ciao!_


	18. The Final Battle

_Yugi: hey readers I'm back! that's right, sorry I was gone, but real life kinda got to me_

Yami: College is hard... *pouts*

_Yugi: yes, yes it is.. *laughs* omg Phineas moment!_

Yami: *chuckles* oh Aibou...

"Speech"

_'personal thoughts'_

_** /derp/**_- Yugi to Atemu

_/derp/ _- Atemu to Yugi

_**"RAWR!"** _- monster talk

Yami: my aibou does not own Yugioh, he owns the plot, me and his OC: Saphron Silverlance

_Yugi: *giggles* lol Yami_

* * *

_**~Chapter 17~**_

The Final Battle

The month soon passed by as Atemu had found out several clues as to when the final bout would occur, they had been very lucky that only another small group had discovered them, and though they were victorious, very few of their number was decreased. Atemu sighed as he flew over the Nile river with Timaeus, knowing that the aqua-green dragon was very protective, he took this time to train with him, just in case that the way he was now, would not be enough. Though Yugi had insisted that what he had was enough. He smiled as he did a barrel roll, smirking as he looked up, seeing Timaeus had shot the fireball at him, his senses having caught it before he was hit. "Good shot Timaeus!" he yelled up to the dragon, who roared in victory. Atemu then blinked in surprise as a bolt of white lightning had almost struck Timaeus, who had dodged, he smirked "Saphron!"

The larger blue-eyes snorted and flew up, his white scales glistening in the sun _**"my king... I was asked to retrieve you and Lord Timeaus, a large cloud of darkness has been reported over Domino**_** City"**, Atemu nodded "it has begun then..", he looked to the dragons "lead the way Saphron", the blue eyes nodded and the three of them flew to join Yugi and the others, who when Atemu arrived, were all ready to go, Yugi looked to his lover "this is it.." Atemu nodded "if we lose this.. the worse will be unavoidable.." Yugi nodded "be positive Atemu.. we will win", Atemu nodded and smiled, loving the fact that Yugi was so upbeat despite how grim the situation looked. The large group of friends soon made their way to Domino City, most of the normal people riding on summoned shadow creatures, yugi sighed as he heard people in Domino scream in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Tea, dressed in black armor with a green tinge to it, looked up, spotting the large forces that would oppose her and her larger companion "they do not stand a ghost of a chance.." she said, Dartz laughed "no they do not", she giggled and her black wings spread out "now lets see if the pharaoh can stand against me!", she then took to the air flying straight for the group, Joey who was riding Red-Eyes looked up "INCOMING!" he yelled before dodging a bolt of green lightning, Tea growled as she had not planned on missing "damn it", Atemu then growled and summoned a huge fireball, and threw it at Tea, which amazingly she blocked, causing Atemu to be slightly surprised, she then flew down while he was off-guard and struck him in the face with her fist, Yugi growled but stayed back as Atemu shook his head _/stay back hikari, this is between me and the witch/ _Yugi nodded as Atemu popped his neck.

"that was a good shot, ms. Gardner, but I am afraid you will have to do better than that to defeat me", he then charged his magic, as large black and purple flames formed around him, a sword made of the flames formed in his left hand as his eyes changed to a very deadly red color, the color of blood, Yugi gulped knowing that his lover was only using a portion of his power, but the portion was still enough to possibly finish off Tea, once and for all. Joey smirked "get her Atemu!" Atemu chuckled at the blonde's antics having found him to be a loyal friend, despite being eager for battle. Atemu then moved the sword and motioned Tea to come at him "bring it on!" he yelled and he watched as she charged, flying with a good amount of speed, the two winged ones soon were fighting, striking blow after blow, though yes, Tea was strong, Atemu had two things in his advantage: one, he was faster and two he was stronger though he didn't want to waist all his energy on Tea.

As they fought Yugi and the others watched, watching how Atemu showed the girl just how much better he was at fighting '_after all Atemu has over 5,000 years worth of fighting experience, that's another advantage.' _Yugi thought with a smirk, he watched how Tea showed promise in the beginning but about thirty minutes into the fight, she was wearing down, using all her power quickly, which in Yugi's eyes, was a big mistake, _'the more energy she burns, the less she'll have to fight Atemu, granted she's landed a few good ones, but Atemu's better, a lot better' _Saphron watched the fight and snorted _**"she is fading fast, because not only is her power supported by her rage, it is supported by her hatred for you, she does not realize that what she is doing, will cost her, her life in the**_** end". **Yugi nodded agreeing with Saphron, "she hasn't learned anything has she?" Seto asked, Yugi chuckled "nope"

As the fight continued Yugi noticed Atemu would switch between his sword and his fists, understanding the way his lover was fighting '_i see, he's conserving energy letting Tea waist hers, so when she's out, he can deal the final blow'_ he thought as he saw Tea pull back, breathing heavily and looking about dead "she's done..." Joey commented, yugi nodded "not much left now..", Yugi then looked to his lover **/are you going to finish her off?/** he asked in their mind link _/yes, one final attack, I will use just a third of my power, to surround her in darkness and flames plus with the amount I will use, it will kill her/ _Yugi nodded and watched **/do what you have** **to/**Atemu nodded and charged his power, the flames forming and as he raised his hands, he spoke "Tea, once considered a friend now a foe, you have nothing left, so this the end...I am sorry but when I attack your body and soul will be destroyed..",

Tea growled "NEVER!", Saphron roared _**"FOOLISH CHILD, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO DEFEAT THE PHARAOH, THIS IS IT FOR YOU!" **_Tea gasped and looked scared as a large ball of flames swirled and formed inside Atemu's hands, Atemu sighed, his eyes glowing white "we gave you chance after chance, Tea, to redeem yourself and to stop yourself from reaching this point, but you failed and now your actions will be judged and you shall be destroyed" Tea shivered and watched as Atemu raised the glowing ball "FAREWELL TEA!" he roared as he threw the blast, watching as it became a huge beam, which eradicated Tea's body, leaving nothing but ashes falling to the ground below. Atemu sighed as he calmed "she's gone.." Yugi said as he flew up next to him, Atemu nodded "yes, I've completely erased her from existence, she will no longer be a threat.."

Joey nodded then looked down "yeah but now we got a bigger threat to deal with!", he pointed and everyone looked down, there in the middle of town was a large glowing serpent, though he was bigger it was still the same monster Yugi and Atemu had faced earlier "leviathan" Atemu and Yugi said at the same time. "so Tea's death was for a purpose...she needed to be killed in order for him to be reborn." Yugi blinked and looked to his lover "really?", Atemu nodded, Yugi gulped "oh fuck me sideways why don't you!" Atemu held back a laugh as Joey busted up laughing at yugi's comment, "now's not the time Aibou" Atemu said and Yugi nodded "i know, i was trying to lighten the mood."

Joey winked as Red-eyes flew up next to Yugi "it worked", he said with a smile, and Yugi nodded, Joey then looked to Atemu "battle plan?" Atemu sighed "Yugi and i must be the ones to fight Leviathan and his master, I want you and the others to fight the smaller monsters and try to change them... maybe if we get more on our side, we will have a better chance", Yugi nodded "right, Joey you take Saphron and Seto with you, that way you guys can be away from leviathan, Timaeus, you, Critias and Hermos stay with Atemu and i, I have a feeling we will need you three" Timaeus nodded and they soon flew down, Dartz chuckled as they landed "well well Pharaohs Atemu and Heba, so good of you to join us" Atemu growled he knew that voice, "Dartz..."

Dartz smirked "so you remember me after all, Pharaoh Atemu, I though after 5,000 years your memory would be shot, I believe I'm proven wrong", Atemu growled "you used Tea and used her hatred for Yugi against her, I knew you were low, but I did not think that low, Dartz", Dartz chuckled "I am a lot more darker than you Atemu, after all you have been tainted by the love of your so called hikari, why don't we get rid of him so you can unleash your true power?", Atemu growled "leave the young one out of this.." Yugi glared and stood by his lover "Dartz, I don't know who told you that by destroying me would unleash Atemu's full power, but they were wrong...we work better together!" Dartz growled and Leviathan roared as two large black blades, shot at Yugi, he dodged the first one, but gasped as the second struck his leg, causing him to cry out, Atemu gasped "Yugi!"

as Yugi landed on the ground he had to fight off several monsters, though luckily Timeaus, Critias and Hermos landed around him, protecting him, _**"fear not King Heba, we shall protect you, heal yourself",**_Yugi nodded to them and bent down, slowly healing his leg, though he winced when he saw that the shadows of the blade and corrupted a part of his leg, making it look black and almost dead, he sighed and stood up, glad he could still stand, once he was healed he took to the sky again, the three Legendary dragons right next to him, Atemu nodded "as i had told Tea, we can not be beaten so easily" Dartz snarled and soon the battle began, Atemu and Yugi fighting with Dartz while the legendary dragons fought leviathan, in strength they were even striking and fighting, using magic and skill, Yugi flew back as he dodged a blast from Leviathan, seeing the dragons struggling with the serpent, Yugi then growled as his hand lit up "COME FORTH SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR AND THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

Atemu looked to his lover as the three gods responded to him, amazed that he was strong enough to summon the deities of Ancient Egypt themselves. **_/excellent work, Yugi!/_ **Yugi smiled and the three gods attacked leviathan doing a huge amount of damage, but could not destroy the beast. Atemu growled as he flew back, regrouping with Yugi, "we have one shot at this...but it's risky and may destroy a lot more than just Leviathan and Dartz..." Yugi looked to his lover "what is it?", Atemu sighed "I was told that there is a fourth god... his name is Osiris, the Dark Sky Serpent_**(1)**_, and he is deemed the most dangerous and most powerful of the egyptian deities, and I am afraid to summon him." Yugi nodded "do what ever you need to do, baby, we gotta win this, the world is at stake."

Atemu nodded "you're right..alright then... here goes..." Atemu's body suddenly began glowing black and red as he closed his eyes, and spoke _"SON OF ONE OF MIGHTY THREE, CONCEALED IN THE VEIL OF LIGHT, RAISED DEEP IN SECRECY TO HIDE THY INFINITE MIGHT, A POWER LONG FORGOTTEN SHALL NOW BE RE-BORN, COME FORTH OH MIGHTY KING AND UNLEASH YOUR WRATH UPON THIS SCORN, ARISE OH LORD OF DARKNESS AND DESTROY THY FOES WITH YOUR POWER! ARISE OSIRIS, THE DARK SKY SERPENT!", _suddenly the ground beneath Dartz began shaking as the Earth trembled, as the heavens lit up in a majestic light, a roar louder than slifer's soon was heard as a monster descended from the heavens.

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the beast, though the great serpent was the same design as Slifer, he was ten times bigger and black in color with red markings all around his body, a large amethyst rested on his forehead though the gem was tinted in a bit of red as well, as Osiris descended the gang all gasped Joey looked up "and i thought Slifer was huge!" he yelled, causing Yugi to giggle. Atemu then looked to Osiris "oh great deity of darkness, lend us your might, destroy this foe, and win us victory this night!" Osiris snorted and then turned its large head on leviathan, as the gem on its forehead became a glow, Atemu spoke "Now great Osiris! finish this battle with BLOOD AMETHYST BURST!" Osiris' second mouth soon opened as purple black and red flames formed, in its jaws, the great dragon rose up and brought his head down with a snap, as large beam erupted from his maw.

Joey and the others moved away quickly as the blast neared Leviathan and Dartz, as the beam struck the sea dragon let out a cry as its body was eradicated along with Dartz's the flames struck the ground, destroying anything that remained within twenty meters of leviathan, when the attack was finished, there was nothing left, the ground had been scorched and leviathan was gone as well as Dartz. Yugi gasped "whoa", Atemu nodded "yes...that is why he is the most dangerous of the four, for nothing can survive any of his attacks." he then looked up "Thank you Osiris", the great dragon flew down and looked to him and yugi _**"this was the least I could do, Atemu and Heba live your lives and live in peace, may both of you remain in the light for all**_** eternity"**, the dragon's body soon lit up and he vanished as well as the other three gods.

Joey and the others smiled as Yugi and Atemu landed "we did it!", Joey yelled, Yugi giggled "yes, yes we did"**(2)** Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi lovingly "and here I doubted we would", seto chuckled "if you had not summoned that large black version of Slifer, we would have lost", Atemu nodded "osiris is indeed a great and powerful ally" Saphron nodded "and now that the world is at peace once more, I believe it is time..to say farewell" Yugi nodded "good-bye Timaeus, Critias, Hermos and Saphron", Atemu nodded "yes..farewell" the four dragons nodded and soon flew off, disappearing as the sun re-emerged in the sky.

Atemu smiled "let us go home, Yugi" Yugi nodded "yep, we got a wedding to plan", Atemu smiled "that we do" the two winged kings soon took off, flying into the morning sky, relieved that the world was safe.

* * *

_**(1)**_** -** Osiris the Dark Sky serpent does not belong to me, but to a friend, who means the world to me

_**(2)**_** - **if anyone caught on to this, i have been having a lot of Phineas moments as of late...lol

_Yugi: well that's it..the world has been saved...and now...for the WEDDING! YAY!_

Yami: yay! that was badass when Atemu summoned Osiris!

_Yugi: yeah that was cool, anyway later readers ciao!_

Yami: bye! R, R, and C, please! bye (lol that means Read, Review and Comment) oh and flames are welcomes cause we'll use them for marshmallows

_Yugi: xD bye readers_


	19. Before the wedding and Kidnapped!

_Yugi: Hey Readers! we're back! lol, sorry I have a job now and it's exhausting *falls over*_

Yami: we've been really busy as of late, but here is chapter 18

_ Yugi: I'm kinda disappointed that I only got two reviews for last chap. I thought this was a good story?_

Yami: *huggles his aibou* it's okay, also we noticed we've been working on this for over a year, wow

_Yugi: anyway on with the story, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!_

Yami: for if he did...I'd be a god, lol *hides, knowing he'd hear it from Osiris Later*

_Yugi: oh Yami... when will you learn... *laughs*_

Yami: one more thing, there is a Lemon in this chapter, **if you do not like Yaoi (boyxboy) then _DO NOT_ read between the bold**

"Speech"

'_personal thoughts'_

**_"monster talk"_**

_**/Derp/**_- Yugi to Atemu, Mind-link

_/Derp/ _- Atemu to Yugi, Mind-Link

_**(Hello!)** _- Me interrupting, xD

* * *

**~Chapter 18~**

Before the wedding and Kidnapped!

Yugi sighed as he sat on the couch looking at cake designs, it had been about a week and a half since the whole battle with Leviathan and Tea, with the good guys provailing, Yugi chuckled, knowing his lover was out getting the decorations and everything else, he flipped the page seeing a few designs he liked, and writing them down to show to Atemu later. As of late both of them had been busy planning the wedding, Yugi wasn't too fond of a big fancy wedding but Atemu wanted something that would have been memoriable.

Yugi smiled thinking of his beloved darkness, the other was so excited and ready to have Yugi forever, though they both knew, Yugi belonged to Atemu, they wanted to make it offical. Yugi stretched a bit and leaned back, "if they would have told me two years ago, that I'd have wings, magic, having to save the world and marry the greatest pharaoh of all time, I would have told them they were crazy" he said with a giggle, as he looked toward a photo of his lover and himself "but I'm glad I did, and I'm happy", he got up and stretched, his wings flexing out as he yawned, still recovering from having to summon all three of the Egyptian Gods, he giggled "gees if I'm tired I wonder how Atemu is feeling, after all Osiris_** ( A/N: he don't belong to me! lol sorry)**_ was way bigger than the other gods".

Yugi smiled as he walked toward the kitchen, humming to himself, though he could make their wedding cake, he didn't want it to be too plain, so he decided to have a professional make the cake, choosing the colors was simply, purple for his eyes and red for Atemu's, he smiled again "I always loved the color of Atemu's eyes, even when I was Heba, his eyes were just so alluring yet sadistic..", Atemu smirked as he stood listening "i guess i should take that as a compliment, Aibou", Yugi jumped, squealing and turning around "Holy Son of Ra! Atemu you scared the crap outta me!", Atemu chuckled and walked over "I couldn't resist, dear light of mine, you being alone, it was there perfect opportunity to pounce", Yugi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "that was so not funny, Atemu Osiris Sennen", Atemu chuckled again, wrapping his arms around his lover "you know you can't stay mad at me forever", Yugi glared at him "no...but I can try.."

Atemu smirked "Oh really?", Yugi nodded "yes, Really", Atemu smirked and nuzzled his little one's neck, gently nipping it, causing Yugi to shutter and his eyes roll back "A-Atemu..." Atemu smirked and looked at him "yes?", Yugi sighed "damn, you are good", Atemu winked and moved away from his lover "you know I always have been", Yugi nodded and leaned on the bar, taking a sip of his tea, Atemu leaned over and got into the fridge, Yugi smirked as he tilted his head, looking at Atemu's butt. Atemu made a mental chuckle _/yugi...stop staring at my butt/ _Yugi blinked and blushed "I can't help it..your ass is so...soo.. wow", Atemu laughed and stood up "why thank you", Yugi giggled and walked over and hugged his lover, cooing softly against his back.

Atemu smiled and relaxed, loving the fact his lover was holding him in a very gentle manner, leaning into Yugi's embrace he sighed in content, loving the peacefulness of this moment. Yugi smiled and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder and closed his eyes, humming softly, Atemu smiled and placed his hands on Yugi's, just standing there, loving the moment. Yugi sighed "I would love to stay like this, but dinner isn't going to get done, by itself" Atemu smirked "oh yes it will.." his hand moved and started glowing as dinner began fixing itself, Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes "Atemu..", Atemu smirked "you forget as a Pharaoh I was lazy", Yugi let go and looked at him "oh I know, all too well how lazy you were, being that you'd hold me in your bed till almost noon and I'd get in trouble for it." Atemu pouted "that was until I had you released from your servitude."

Yugi nodded "and I am glad you did, very glad actually", Atemu nodded and then went into the living room, sitting on the couch, looking at the designs Yugi had chosen, "these are all interesting designs, love, but why only a two tier?", Yugi shrugged "we've only known each other that long, technically so I just figured it in", Atemu nodded "I like it" Yugi nodded "I'm glad you do, now we need to decide the inside of the cake..", Atemu nodded "well we both like chocolate..", Yugi giggled "that's another thing we have in common", Atemu smirked and then sat back "so now we need to decide the floral, I know you wanted white roses but do you think we could step out of the box and make them have color?", Yugi blinked "I guess we could.."

* * *

As planning was underway Yugi would occasionally walk outside, stepping into their garden, he looked up at the Sakura tree, smiling, as the pink leaves blew in the breeze, his blonde bangs also blowing as well, his mind however was drifting as he thought back to what had happened, shaking his head he sighed "I'm not going to feel sorry for Tea, she tried to kill not only me but Atemu and our friends..", he sighed deeply as he sat down under the tree, looking up at the small clouds that hung over Egypt, "though i wonder if Atemu would consider moving back to domino... then again I like egypt and I do feel more at ease here", he leaned back against the bark, thinking '_a lot has happened in my life, and some of it i am happy of the change, and living with Atemu has really helped me open up' _Yugi smiled as he thought of his lover, giggling as he pictured that sexy smirk.

"wow, Joey was right, I do think about him too much", he laughed lightly before closing his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that occasionally passed through the branches of the Sakura tree. his hands rested near his thighs as he sat there in content, loving the moment of pure peace. though he could sense something was close at hand, he wasn't sure what it was. Yugi then sat up, something didn't feel right to him and he wanted to know what was wrong, stretching his wings open, he took to the sky, looking around, wondering what was causing that eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly a large net flew at him, trapping him inside, as he screamed in surprise. _**/ATEMU!/**_he cried out mentally to his lover, though sadly he didn't hear a response, for his lover was too far away.

a laugh soon caught Yugi's attention as he struggled inside the net, he looked up and his eyes widened, seeing a man he had not seen in over twenty years, his father...

* * *

Meanwhile Atemu was talking to Ryou about the floral arrangements for the wedding, though he tensed as he felt a surge of fear through the mind-link and a faint 'Atemu' from Yugi, his heart quickened as he told ryou and left, flying fast, his eyes widening as he reached the spot where yugi had been, which was directly above their garden, he looked around panicked "Yugi! Yugi!, Yugi where are you!" he cried out, looking frantically and trying to feel out his beloved, but sadly he could not feel him, _'something is keeping me from contacting my hikari, but what?' _he thought as he looked around, he then calmed himself and closed his eyes, re-opening them, as he now saw a faint glow of energy heading toward the East, '_why would Yugi head toward Tokyo?' _he thought for a moment and remembered "that's right! Yugi said his father lived there, oh no.." he then took off at a fast speed, worried for his beloved hikari.

* * *

As an hour passed on Yugi slowly woke up and made a muffled whimper, he was yet again bound in latex, his body covered head to toe, the chains on his ankles and wrists prevented very little movement, and the collar held him in place, he looked down, shivering as he felt the vibrator in his ass, knowing his father had done this to him, he glanced back and let out a muffled scream, his wings...they had been cut off!, all that were left were bloody nubs, and they looked infected already, Yugi looked back and cried silently in pain, knowing that it would take forever for him to re-grow his wings, suddenly he looked up as the door opened, revealing the man he had despised for years. "Hello Yugi..." Samuel Muto said with distain in his mouth, "i knew you were a freak, but to have wings? that's a whole new low for you..", Yugi whimpered a bit in response.

Samuel chuckled as he walked down the stairs, and over to his so called son, "seems that toy in your ass is turning you on... isn't it?", Yugi let out a shiver as his father grabbed his cock and a muffled scream as it was squeezed hard "you're a total slut Yugi... you always had been." Yugi screamed again as he struggled against the suit, the latex moving as he moved, Sam smirked as he picked up the mask "this outta keep you quiet.." he then put the mask over Yugi's head, locking the collar around it, preventing Yugi from seeing as his father had his way with him. Once Sam was done he sighed and started to head upstairs, until a powerful blast of magic struck him, forcing him to hit the wall, Yugi's head shot up, as he felt the energy pulse, knowing who it was.

Atemu snarled as his eyes landed on his lover's bound form, then back to the man who kidnapped him "How dare you.." he said, his voice was dark yet calm, which caused Yugi to shutter, having lost his wings, he knew Atemu felt his pain through the link _**/Atemu.../**_Atemu looked to him _/shh my beloved, I am here, let me dispose of this creep and I will come release you.../ _ Yugi shook his head **_/please don't kill him, he's...he's.../_ **Atemu moved, the orb in his left hand glowing _/he's what, aibou?/_ _Yugi sighed through the latex **/my father../ **_Atemu's eyes widened as he got a good look at the way his lover was bound, and also noticed that yugi had been violated, he growled _/his actions are not justified by mercy, my light.. I am sorry../ _the blast soon was fired and Samuel Muto was no more, Yugi made a muffled cry as Atemu walked toward him.

_**(Adding a Lemon xD)**_

Atemu smirked and walked behind his bound hikari "my sweet..this time, you are mine.." Yugi made a muffled whimper as he heard Atemu's zipper and let out a muffled moan as he felt Atemu's cock enter his ass, his eyes widened under the latex as the pleasure from both the vibrator and Atemu's cock got to him, as he began making muffled moans, rocking back against his lover, Atemu smirked as he continued to thrust into him, loving how the latex felt on his hikari's body, as he leaned against him, kissing his neck, purring darkly, Yugi made muffled mewls as he was taken once again, the pleasure causing him to moan loudly, Atemu moaned as he thrusted harder into his lover, his eyes a dark red, coated with lust, as he reached down, between Yugi's legs, stroking his cock. Yugi's eyes widened and he moaned louder, his back arching as he felt the pleasure ten fold.

Atemu then growled as he thrusted harder, though he then flipped them, causing yugi to sit on his cock, he looked up at him, "ride me" he stated in a dark tone, causing Yugi to shutter, before he started riding his beloved, moaning loudly, the gag in his mouth blocking most of it. Atemu moaned as well before cumming deep inside his lover.

_**(end of lemon)**_

* * *

Atemu sighed as he carried Yugi back home to heal, having been furious that his little one's wings had been cut of, though he knew he could instantly repair them, he didn't want to put Yugi through anymore pain than he had already been through. he looked down to him as the passed over Russia, seeing his sweet lover was already asleep, he would finish the wedding details while Yugi rested and when he was healed, then they would have the wedding, and thanks to maybe Yugi would be healed within a week. Once at home, he landed on their balcony and walked inside, gently laying his beloved on the bed as he started to heal him, using most of the magic he possessed, he helped his little one along, before going back to the living room to finish the wedding preparations alone.

As the week passed on Yugi recovered quite well and soon was helping Atemu get things ready, his wings, thanks to Atemu, had fully grown back and were much stronger, as he flew toward the local bakery to get a few things for the after-party, he landed and giggled softly as he shopped, rolling his eyes as a couple of children stared at his wings, in Egypt he never had to hide the fact that he was full of magic and immortal, people just knew. He hummed softly getting fruits for the snack bar and small sweets for later, knowing that, come Friday evening he would be officially married to Atemu, though he did wonder if Atemu found a priest to marry them. Once he paid for the goods he flew up and back to the house, blinking as he heard Atemu talking to someone.

Placing the fruits and stuff in the fridge, he walked back to the backyard, double blinking as he saw a man standing next to Atemu, with long golden blonde bangs, and black hair that flowed down in a braid, with red around the edges of the black, dressed in a black leather top with tight black trousers that had red designs on them, with a bronze skin color that made Atemu look pale, as well as chiseled looks and deep crimson orbs, surrounded by black instead of white, and a mark below his right eye. Yugi also noticed the man was about a foot taller than Atemu and himself. Atemu chuckled "thank you for helping, it means a lot", the man nodded and spoke in a deep voice "my pleasure, I was getting bored anyway", Yugi giggled and both men looked toward him, Atemu smiled "ah good timing Yugi, this is Osiris Rason _**(1)**_, and he's offered to proceed over our wedding"

Yugi blinked "um are you by any chance?" Osiris chuckled "aye that i am, the very god you beloved summoned when fighting Leviathan" Yugi gapped "wait they can become humans?", Atemu and Osiris laughed lightly, Osiris smirked "of course, though i do it more than the other three." Yugi smiled and then was told of the plan, which he agreed to whole-heartedly.

* * *

Soon the day go the wedding arrived, as everyone was gathered in the church, with Atemu standing at the alter, in a nice black and red tuxedo, his hair graced back into a gently ponytail, with his wings open slightly, he smiled to Osiris who nodded as the doors opened revealing the flower girls, which were two of Yugi's cousins, then the maid of honor, which was Anzu, Atemu found out was Tea's lesbian twin sister, and he liked her because she was a bad ass and they got along, and the bridesmaids which consisted of Becky Hawkins (friend of Yugi's), Serenity and Yugi's female best friend and Osiris's twin sister, Osi _**(2)**_ course the latter was a shock to Atemu being he had no idea the god even had a sister.

Atemu smiled as the music began playing, as Yugi entered in a white tuxedo, carrying a bouquet of roses, and his wings were slightly open as well, as he walked after the ring barrier which was Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother. once at the alter he smiled as Osiris started the wedding.

Yugi smiled as he held Atemu's hands during the vow exchange and when the time was right, Yugi kissed his beloved husband as Osiris smirked "and now ladies and gentlemen I give You: Atemu and Yugi Sennen!"

Soon the after party was underway as Yugi and Atemu danced and had fun, glad to be out of their tuxedos, as Atemu spun his little one, happy to have him, as his husband, Yugi giggled as he watched Joey and Tristan party, before he smiled "come on baby cakes! we have a honeymoon in Honolulu to go to!" he took Atemu's hand as they ran out together to the limo, closing their wings as they got inside, kissing each other as they drove off into the sunset with a sign on the back of the limo that said 'JUST MARRIED'

* * *

**(1)_-_**this sexy dude, don't belong to me, but to my bestie, Kit-Kat

**(2)- **this gorgeous girl also belongs to Kit-Kat

_Yugi: YAY! Done.. sorry about the drama early chap. but I thought it needed it_

Yami: it was good! and the wedding was fun.

_Yugi: anyway the honeymoon is next, and it's gonna be all lemon!_

Yami: yes yes! and Atemu gets ... *is gagged by Yugi* mmmph!

_Yugi: hush...dun spoil it, anyway laters! *waves, while tying up his yami*_

_Yugi: yes it was_


	20. The Honeymoon in Paradise

_Yugi: hey readers! we're back, lol yep decided to upload the lemon of this chapter_

_Yugi: now I bet you all are wondering where Yami is...*giggles* i tied him up so he couldn't spoil this chapter_

Yami: TT ^ TT *bound and gagged in the other room*

_Yugi: anyway this chapter is going to be all Lemon, so if you guys don't like Yaoi (boyxboy) or have weak stomachs, don't read this chapter, because I am very graphic when it comes to lemons..anyway have fun reading..lol_

"Speaking"

_'personal thoughts'_

**/Derp/**- Yugi to Atemu

_/Cupcakes!/ - _Atemu to Yugi

* * *

_**~Chapter 19~**_

the honeymoon in paradise

Finally after a ten hour flight, Yugi and Atemu arrived at their Honeymoon suite, Yugi's eyes widened seeing how beautiful it was, with a large balcony and even steps that led to the ocean, he looked to Atemu "this is amazing.." Atemu nodded as they carried their bags inside and relaxed for a while, before Atemu cooked dinner, enjoying their time together, Yugi smiled as he came up behind him, kissing his neck "once dinner is done.. we need to have some fun.." Atemu smirked "that we do, my beloved hikari.." Yugi nipped his ear "but this time... I'm in control.." Atemu shuttered and a small blush formed on his face as he realized what Yugi meant. Yugi giggled lightly as they entered their private room, smirking as he shut the door, causing Atemu to blush a bit.

"So my darling darkness, how shall we begin?", Atemu shivered at Yugi's tone loving the way his hikari was gentle yet very dominate, the aura he was giving off sent shivers down Atemu's spine as he thought of many possible ways, he and Yugi could have fun that night. Yugi smirked as he moved and began unbuttoning Atemu's shirt, slowly sliding the material off those strong yet delicate tan shoulders, his fingers ran over the skin in a soothing manner as Atemu sighed from the contact, Yugi's hands felt soothing to him as his clothing was stripped from his form, once Atemu was naked Yugi smirked, gently pushing him on the bed.

**(start of lemon) **

Yugi then walked over to his bag, unzipping it he giggled softly as he pulled out a large latex suit, Atemu shivered as he saw it, seeing it was in the shape of a white tiger, with straps on the arms, upper arms, wrists, thighs, legs and ankles, he also noticed the mask had no eye holes and a ring gag /_oh dear mother of Ra..i am royally fucked../ _Yugi blinked and then busted up laughing "damn right", he said, causing Atemu to shutter, Yugi then crawled over to him, and started to slip the suit on Atemu, zipping it up and putting the hood on, Atemu shuttered and made a whimper, Yugi smirked and slipped the vibrator into Atemu's entrance, watching as his lover moaned and his back arched, Yugi then crawled over his lover, nipping his neck and pleasuring him, hearing Atemu moan in pleasure.

Yugi then smiled as he moved, he then leaned down and took Atemu's latex covered member into his mouth, hearing his lover's moan, yugi continued to suck on his lover's member, loving the moaning coming from Atemu. As Yugi sucked Atemu's cock, he gently started to finger his lover's entrance, stretching it so he could take him without very much pain involved, knowing that Atemu was still a virgin he remained gentle, so as not to harm his darkness. Atemu meanwhile was lost in pleasure, the vibrator inside him was starting to drive him crazy, and with Yugi giving him one heck of a Blow-job, that just made it all worth it, he never realized that Yugi could be so Dominant, and for some reason that was making him even more excited.

Yugi smirked around Atemu's member as he sensed his lover's growing excitement, he continued to suck, bobbing his head in a slow manner, dragging his teeth along the sides of his lover's member, hearing Atemu's moan's rise in volume almost to the point of screams of pleasure. once Atemu's entrance was ready Yugi lifted his head away and pulled his fingers out, hearing his lover groan in displeasure. Yugi chuckled "oh hush, you'll get what your body has been begging for, just be patient...", Atemu shivered and made a whine _/Y-Yugi please...don't tease me.../ _Yugi smirked and flipped his lover easily onto his hands and knees, before positioning himself behind him. "You ready?", Atemu shuttered and nodded _/go ahead../ _ Yugi nodded and soon started pushing into his lover, hissing at the tight heat that started to envelope his own cock.

Once he was fully inside his lover, Yugi stayed still, letting Atemu adjust to his size, Atemu shuttered and moaned _/by the gods...Yugi... you're huge.../ _Yugi giggled softly "not really..." Atemu made a muffled whine /_please move.../ _Yugi then nodded and slowly pulled out to the tip, then thrusted in again, hearing Atemu moan as he started, slow and steady at first, listening to Atemu's pleasure-filled moans. /_Yugi...faster...please.../ _Yugi smirked and then sped up, searching for that one spot that would make Atemu scream in pleasure. suddenly Atemu's back arched and he let out a scream, Yugi smirked "found it" he said as he moved into an angle, thrusting into that spot, sending Atemu into euphoric pleasure, watching his lover moan and scream in pleasure, made Yugi coo and moan as well as he continued.

Atemu moaned and whined as he was screwed, his body shaking as he soon gave in and rocked against Yugi, loving the feeling of being dominated. Yugi moaned as well as he started to feel his climax approaching, knowing Atemu was close as well, he reached down and started stroking Atemu's cock, watching his lover's body tense as they moaned together, /_Y-Yugi.. gods...sooo close... I'm I'm gonna.../ _Yugi nodded "me too..Atemu.. me too" soon Atemu's body really tensed and he let out a scream as he came into Yugi's hand, Yugi feeling Atemu's walls close around him, tensed and let out a scream "ATEMU!" soon, his seed left him as it entered Atemu, Atemu moaned as he was filled, shivering from his high. Yugi then slowly started to pull out and he laid down next to his lover, removing the hood, Atemu's eyes opened and he looked to him "t-that was amazing"

Yugi nodded "yeah it was... who knew you screamed like a bitch", Atemu's eyes widened and then he pouted as Yugi started laughing, from the look on his lover's face, he smiled and rolled ontop of Atemu, kissing his lips as he slid down on him, moaning as he slowly rode him, Atemu moaned in pleasure as Yugi rode him, though he froze as a cell phone went off a song playing, Yugi stopped an laughed "Seriously? 'Pharaoh's Throne'?" Atemu chuckled and let it finish, before he moaned, releasing inside his lover, causing Yugi to gasp and then moan as laid ontop of him "wow.."

_**(END OF LEMON)**_

* * *

The next day Yugi and Atemu were out enjoying their honeymoon, Atemu looked around and sighed, glad that they were on a private island, as his wings opened slowly, the black feathers glistening an ebony color in the sunlight, Yugi looked to his husband, smiling as his own wings opened, both of them then laughed as they took to the sky, flying and twirling about, smiling and enjoying the moment. Yugi then did a loop in the air, smirking as he dove into the water, causing Atemu to laugh as he was splashed, before the black-winged king dove in after him, both chasing each other in and out of the water, laughing as they landed on the beach, soaking wet, Yugi breathed and looked to him, before looking up to the sky, sitting on the sand, he relaxed, Atemu soon followed suit and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Yugi as the two enjoyed the quiet.

Atemu went inside about an hour later, cooking dinner, Yugi joined him and watched, smiling as his lover worked, glad to have such a wonderful man as his husband, the two having been through hell already. "You think are friends are doing okay without us?", Yugi asked, Atemu blinked and glanced to him while frying the chicken he was cooking "I'm sure they are Yugi, we're only going to be gone for two weeks, besides I believe we deserve this vacation, don't you?", Yugi nodded "yeah I guess..", Atemu stopped and looked to him "Little One...are you, homesick?" Yugi blinked and looked up "what? oh no..I'm okay", Atemu cocked an eyebrow "Yugi...", Yugi then sighed "fine... yes, okay, I am homesick, have been since we started living in Egypt", Atemu blinked "that long? Aibou why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi looked down, "because Atemu, you were so content and happy, I didn't want to ruin that" Atemu walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him "Yugi, look at me..", Yugi looked at his lover's gorgeous crimson eyes "I am happy where ever we are, because I am with you", Yugi blushed "r-really?" Atemu nodded "yes, Yugi, you are the reason why I am so happy..being with you is everything I could ever ask for", Yugi smiled then hugged his lover "thanks Atemu", Atemu nodded and kissed Yugi's forehead tenderly before going back to cooking dinner

* * *

After two weeks of total relaxation, Yugi and Atemu flew back to Egypt, gathering their things as they had decided to move back to Domino, and at least attempt to keep themselves a secret, since the whole city knew they were not even human. Yugi having contacted Seto was pleased to find out his cousin had bought them a large condo on the out-skirts of Domino City, that was built into a cliff, so the two could fly anywhere. Yugi smiled as he saw their new place from the air, he looked to Atemu _**/oh my gosh, it's perfect!/**_Atemu chuckled at Yugi's excitement as they landed, walking toward the front door, he opened it and carried Yugi inside, causing the little one to laugh, as they soon unpacked everything, before calling Joey to let him know they had come back.

Yugi smiled as he was hugged by his best friend when they came over that evening, glad to see his blonde companion, he even hugged Anzu who gave him a nuggie which he giggled at, Atemu smiled "glad you all are so happy to see us", Joey smirked "we missed you guys, Yami", Atemu blinked then chuckled "I haven't been called that in a long time", Yugi smiled and then cocked an eyebrow "okay Seto why are you so quiet?", Seto looked to him "I got an odd call yesterday, seems Vivian Wong wants to go on a date with you, I told her, you were married and on your honeymoon, but she didn't listen to me, the next day i drove by the game-shop and found she was breaking into it, calling your name" Yugi sighed "gods, she's worse than Becky..." Atemu blinked "and they are?", Joey looked to him "girls who suddenly gained crushes on Yug' ", Seto rolled his eyes "Becky we dealt with, but Vivian, she's a whole nother story."

Yugi sat down and told Atemu about Becky and Vivian, explaining how Becky's little crush soon dissolved after he politely explained to her that he was gay, and that surprisingly she took it well, "Vivian on the other hand, not so much, she was like Tea, throwing fits and just being a total bitch, trying to get me to date her.. but unlike Tea she isn't smart enough to gain dark magic." Atemu nodded "well tomorrow we should see how much damage she's done to the shop and then both of us explain to her that you are not interested in women, period." Yugi smiled and they continued talking about the things he and Atemu had missed.

The next day the two winged kings flew to Domino and landed near the shop, this time seeing Becky and Vivian trying to break in, Yugi sighed "Becky, Vivian stop", they both turned and looked at him, Becky's eyes widened as she saw Yugi's wings, how the large white feathers glistened in the sunlight, and each feather shimmered like a very large diamond. she then looked over to the young man standing next to Yugi, who also had wings, though his were black as night and in the sunlight shimmered a gorgeous ebony, Vivian giggled "Yugi-Kun there you are, your cousin told me you were on a honeymoon, is that true?", Yugi smiled gently "yes, Vivian I was, for two weeks, this is my Husband Atemu Sennen _**( A/N: I forgot to mention Atemu changed his last name, sorry bout that)**_

Vivian's eyes widened "h-husband? but but..Yugi-kun', becky sighed "I tried telling her but she didn't listen, oh and i wasn't trying to help her, I was trying to stop her", Yugi smiled and nodded, glad that Becky was over her so called crush on him, Atemu shook his head and placed his arm around Yugi's side, "why do you persist to chase him, when he is married to me?", Vivian growled "because I can give him anything and everything" she stated, he rolled his eyes "so can i" as he told her this, his wings opened and his hands lit up "i complete Yugi in ways no woman could, he and I are soul mates, destined to be together forever, and if you can not comprehend that, then you will never find the one you are destined for"

Vivian pouted and then looked to Yugi "why did you choose him?", Yugi shook his head "because I was destined for him, as he said, look Vivian I'm sorry, besides I told you several times before, I do not like women, what-so-ever, I haven't since I was fifteen", Vivian glared at him "this isn't over, I will make you mine!", Atemu smirked "you and what army?" he stated, she gapped and then looked away, cursing them both, Yugi laughed and hugged Atemu "well put, beloved", Atemu nodded "you belong to me and me alone, my sweet hikari"

Atemu nodded his head to Becky, his blonde bangs flicking a bit over his alluring ruby iris', when Yugi looked back to both women, he noticed Becky looked positively mad and he sighed as a small sweat drop appeared on the side of his face "Becky I told you back in high-school I wasn't interested in women, and for that matter, you are six years younger than me, and if I am twenty-one, that makes you fifteen, I am already being hunted for being a winged human who possesses magic, I don't need to be chased for being accused of being a pedophile." Vivian then looked to him "but you could still be with me, right?", Yugi shook his head "not anymore, I'm no longer single, sorry, I love Atemu anyway", Vivian sighed and then nodded "well I tried", Yugi blinked "you mean you're done?", she nodded and looked to him sincerely "You have a wedding band on your finger and you love the man deeply, I can not and will not take that from you."

Yugi smiled "thanks Viv", she nodded and then walked off, looking to Atemu she smiled "take good care of him, Black Bird" she then winked before getting in her car and driving off, Yugi blinked and so did Atemu "black bird?", they both then started laughing because they both knew she was referring to Atemu's wings. After cleaning up the the Game-shop a bit the two winged ones headed out, flying back toward their home, outside of Domino, Yugi smiled and headed toward their Cliff-top home, though Yugi stopped as they flew over the cemetery, Atemu looked over and looked at him "is everything alright?", Yugi nodded "yeah I was just thinking of Grandpa", Atemu nodded "I'm sure he's fine, beloved, after all he passed peacefully", Yugi nodded and then pair flew on.

* * *

_Yugi: well here's chap. 19 hope you guys enjoyed it_

Yami: *sighs after being released* that was...wow.. *is still reading*

_Yugi: yeah he's gonna be there awhile, anyway, i'm working on chap. 20, the final chap. so it's near the end.._

Yami: awe bummer, still it's been fun, later readers

_Yugi: adiaos and please more reviews._

Yami: caio!

Yami: oh and one more thing, if any of you guys have ideas for stories, just let us know, later


	21. One Hundred Years Later

_Yugi: well here is the last chapter, hope you guys enjoyed my tale, I look forward to all the reviews and comments_

Yami: *blows nose* two years of work... done..finally

_Yugi: yep.. so here it is, Enjoy the last chapter of 'Passion of the Rose king'_

"Speaking"

'_Personal Thoughts'_

_/Pancakes!/ _= Atemu to Yugi

_**/Bananas! xD/**_= Yugi to Atemu

* * *

**_~Chapter 20~_**

100 years later…

"a hundred years of peace, Domino City has fully recovered from the great battle between the twin kings of the rose and the great dragon, Leviathan, the kings have ascended and continue to watch the world from their sky kingdom" Atteri Rason-Muto sighed as he looked at the statue of the kings, smiling gently as he bowed to them "thank you for saving the city, Yugi and Atemu Sennen" he then turned as he looked as his name was called. Three little boys came running up, smiling "Uncle Atteri, there you are", Atteri smiled and looked down "Sorry Yuma I was just thanking the kings for helping the city", Jaden blinked "you were talking to dead guys?", Atteri chuckled "they are not dead Jaden, for they are the gods of Light and Darkness, the balance of universe"

Yusei, who was the oldest, snorted and smacked Jaden's head "yeah dummy", Jaden glared at Yusei and stuck his tongue out while Yuma hung his head, Atteri smiled and looked to the statue "if it was not for these two brave souls, you three would not be here", Jaden Yusei and Yuma all looked to the statue, "really?" Jaden asked, Atteri nodded "really, they fought the great dragon, Leviathan after the beast had been summoned by a girl only known as 'the witch', her name has been forgotten over time, due to the fact that she nearly killed the kings", Yuma's eyes widened "but why?", Atteri shrugged "history states she was jealous and was angry that the White Rose, also known as Yugi Muto at the time, had fallen for his darkness, king Atemu Osiris Aketsu, though after they regained their forgotten memories he changed his last name to Sennen, from what I was told, she had been after the Black Rose for a few months before she finally gave up and attempted to kill them.."

Yusei then blinked "hang on a second, Atteri, isn't your last name Muto?" Atteri chuckled "very observant of you, Yusei, yes my last name is Muto, I am the great grandson of Yugi Hikari Muto, the White Rose himself", Jaden gasped along with Yuma, "you never told us that, Uncle Atteri!", Atteri smiled "you never asked", the boys smiled and looked to the statue "thank you both" they all said at the same time, bowing in respect, they then turned and ran off, back to the swings, Atteri smiled then looked back to the statue "though I never got to know you, great grandfather, I am proud to be apart of your family legacy." A soft laugh in the wind caused Atteri to look up, his dual-colored eyes widened as he say the kings, both the White rose and the Black rose, Yugi smiled "and thank you for passing down our story, great grandson of mine, may the gods of Egypt protect you and yours", Atteri nodded and smiled "fare thee well and thanks again" he waved to the figures as they waved back.

Once the solid apparitions, disappeared, Atteri smiled again "a legend of true love, a tale not forgotten, a passion so strong, the world renewed, this was the tale of the twin kings, the guardians of light and darkness, and their eternal love, some say that this tale should have never been told, but to keep a legend alive, a tale must be forged.. so this is the end... the story comes to a close... for now the world is at peace and the kings may rest once more..." Atteri then laughed as he turned to run to the swings, playing with his nephews, smiling as the sunlight shined bright, as it will continue to be bright until the end of time..

Yugi smiled as he looked down at New Domino City "we have done good...haven't we Atemu?", Atemu nodded as he hovered next to his lover "that we have Yugi...that we have", Yugi looked to him, holding out his hand "let us go home then", Atemu nodded and the twin kings soon flew up, as beams of light could be seen as they flew higher, Jaden Yuma and Yusei all gasped _'they are real'_ all three of them thought, before continuing to play..

Yugi smiled as he looked down at earth as he hovered, Atemu above him, just a bit "Our story has ended... but a new one shall soon start, live prosperous one and all and never lose hope for Light and Darkness will always guide you.. FARE WELL!" they then flew on, vanishing from sight, back to their heavenly temple, until they are called...once again.. but that is a story for another time...

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

_Yugi: well that's it... the last chapter...hope you guys enjoyed it_

Yami: *cries* that was amazing aibou

_Yugi: *hugs his Yami* thanks Yami.. anyway gotta go leave lots of reviews PLEASE!_

Yami: flames are welcomed too, for we use them to roast things! lol laters!

_Yugi: fare well readers, and may the gods of Egypt watch over all of you_

Yami: Thank you to all those who read and commented, that also means a lot to us

_Yugi: yeah Thanks and Good night!_


End file.
